


These Lovely Lies

by InkHallucination



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, De-Aged Katsuki Yuuri, Don't Try This At Home, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Riding, Rimming, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Viktor is Married to a Woman and Cheats on her With Yuuri, YOIShitBang2017, Yuuri is 17, suburban shanenigans, unhealthy use of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHallucination/pseuds/InkHallucination
Summary: If everything went according to plan, Yuri would marry his adoptive brother before their mid twenty's, he only had  one problem, and it went by the name of Viktor Fucking Nikiforov, his new asshole neighbor who had no problem staring at his brother's ass despite of the wedding ring in his finger.Yuuri had tree purposes in life, become a dancer, keep his family from finding out about his double life, and keep his mind off the gutter when it came to his neighbor. And if Viktor would stop being such a hot mess, maybe he would succeed.Meanwhile Viktor is supposedly happily in marriage, hopelessly deep in the closet and viciously madly in love with Yuuri Katsuki. When he mets Yuuri, beautiful, kind, outrageously attractive and even more talented Yuuri, Viktor falls harder than he ever thought possibleOtabek had only one purpose in life. Hunt down the person that killed his sister and put a bullet between their eyes. Somehow this leads him to a town where a angry blond teenager might have the answers he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is the reason I haven't updated my other fic. Been writing over 70k of self indulgent sin and mess of a fic inspired after countless hours watching the Investigation Discovery channel.   
> Enjoy it if it's your type of thing! If not run away it's gonna get nasty, I tell you.   
> As a side note I'll probably try to repeat later on, like, a lot, is I don't endorse any of the thoughts expressed by the characters, they're fucked up, a lot, don't try at home, don't follow their example. That being said, your body is your own, as long as you don't use it to harm anyone or yourself, do with it as you wish.  
> Happy Shit Bang

Yuri Plisetsky had a problem. Some would say it was no really a problem, and truth be told, he would break his own leg before telling Yuuri he had caused him  any kind of problem, but the ugly truth was that despite how much he tried to fight it, he was helplessly in love with his adopted brother.

  


  


  


God, he wanted to barf just admitting it to himself, he was better than that, he wasn’t a swooning schoolgirl with   a crush, and he was not one to helplessly pine for someone, if anything, he should be the one swooned for, except, well, he wasn’t, and as much as he tried to regain control, he couldn’t help it when Yuuri went around being the most beautiful kind human he had ever met, fact that they shared legal guardians be damned.

“Fuck, I’m pathetic” he cursed under his breath.

  


“Well you sure will be in today’s practice if you keep dosing off while stretching” laughed the aforementioned person of interest, his legs wide spread into a perfect arabesque. Yuri had to swallow down to regain his voice.

  


“The only pathetic one in here will be you after I kick your ass in the summer show!” he roared, the bite in his voice faker than Chris’s innocence.

  


“That’s not even a competition Yuri, how will you kick my ass?” Yuuri retorted while keeping his stretches, the smile in his face making it obvious that he wasn’t taking their banter at heart.

  


“I don’t care, I’ll kick it”

  


Yuri was a filthy liar if he said kicking it was th only thing he wanted to do with it. 

  
He groaned at his own train of thought, hiding his face between his stretched legs, let it to him to turn his pain into training motivation. He could hear Yuuri’s feet approaching him, a thud in the floor as he dropped beside him.

  


“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or will I have to find out on my own?” he asked while pretending to focus on his own stretches.

  


Yuri groaned again. It was harder to cope with the reality of his crush when Yuuri tried to  play the part of concerned big brother, even through they were the same age and Yuri  had stopped to call him that since he was ten.

  


“I would prefer if you didn’t” he responded prolonging his posture.

  


Now that was another lie, he had a very detailed plan, mostly composed by bad cosmopolitan advice that Phichit may or may have not passed him in secret. If at least half of the parts of said plan were achieved he was sure he and Yuuri would be on their way to get married with tree  cats and a dog before they passed the mid twenties line. Not that he would mind any sooner, but Yuuri was so obliviously innocent he doubted he would notice any kind of flirting sooner tan that.

  


“Did the Morgans sell their house already?” asked Yuuri after a moment, crushing his diminishing at once his fantasy.  


  


“Weren’t you asking me about my apparent distress?” he asked a little annoyed. “I thought we were in the middle of Yuri’s bitching time”

  


“Who even has a pink convertible?” Yuuri asked to the nothing, apparently ignoring him.

  


Yuri reluctantly looked up, if Yuuri was not gonna listen to him he might as well see what had distracted him.

  


He looked just in time as the mentioned pink convertible parked behind tree enormous moving trucks, the sun reflecting in the front glass window blinded him for just a moment as the door opened, and out came a set of legs clad in tight jeans, a white t shirt stretched over a broad chest that Yuri could swear was ripped all the way from the second floor of their own house, a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and the most luscious silver hair he had seen.

  


“Dear god, is someone making a modeling photoshot with a moving out theme across our house?” asked Yuuri, the slightest flush covering his cheeks.

Yuri decided at that moment that whoever that silver haired asshole was, he  despised him from the pits of his very own putrid dark soul.

The buzz of a phone broke them out of their current distraction.  


  


“It’s mine” declared Yuuri, running up to his bag.

  


He answered it while Yuri continued to  watch over the window, the silver haired asshole walking to the passenger seat, helping out a woman with long legs and long dark hair, they watched up to the house in a pose so classically seen in a  thousand and one house in sale signs that he wanted to barf, again, this time with more feeling.

  


“Phichit can you please calm down!” Yuuri’s voice startled him “fine, fine,  I’ll ask Lilia to let us out for today, but this better be serious, I was looking forward to an extra day of training. Alright, me and Yuri will be there in half an hour.” He hanged.

  


“The hell was that?” he asked with a frown.

  


“Phichit says we need to go to Chris’s house yes or yes, he says’s it’s serious and apparently had something to do about why they canceled class today”

Yuri scoffed.

  


“He knows the summer show is in a month right? We can’t just slack off”

  


“I told him that, but he says that if  we don’t go right now he will come here to drag us, knowing him it’s not too far fetched. So I guess we’ll just have to settle to the afternoon practice”

  


Yuri shrugged  getting up from the floor.

  


“It’s fine by me, but if it’s just another one of his hamster’s learning a new trick I swear I will break his phone”

  


If anything he could relish in saving himself from the torture that was seeing Yuuri in yoga pants.  


* * *

  


Yuuri was more than a little worried.

  


Lilia had not been that happy when he asked to skip their extra practice, but in that department he had the luck that out of him and his brother he was the one she knew had not the habit to skip it just because, had it been Yuri, they would have found themselves doing double the amount of fouettes, Yuuri knew how much his brother hated those.

  


“You ready Yuri?” he asked, looking in a cabinet for the bag of piroshkys he baked done yesterday, maybe they would like some of those when they arrived.

  


“Just speed up already so we can get there before I get old!” he whined from the front door.

  
Yuuri chuckled, Yuri may try to hide it behind annoyance, but he was probably worried as well, it was true that Phichit and Chris were more Yuuri’s friends than his but he knew they had at least a reluctant friendship.

  


“I’ll gladly carry your wheelchair I it comes to that” he replied ultimately grabbing the bag of piroshkys and hurrying up to the door.

  


Yuri raised an eyebrow.

  


“You didn’t took off the yoga pants” he asked with  a weird expression.

  


“Well we are gonna run up anyway so why bother” he shrugged. “Weren’t you the one asking me to hurry up, let’s go already”

  


Yuuri had long ago stopped asking about the little things his brother questioned, if he wanted you to know it, he would say it eventually, that was the way Yuri functioned, and pressing for answers only resulted in a foot to the face.

  


In other news tho, it looked like the new  neighbor was not only easy for the eyes but also apparently filthy rich. Lilia and Yakov where by no means poor, nice neighborhood and house with a dance room being proof of that, but most of the things that were being taken out of the trucks looked like they had been taken off those interior design magazines for influential people. And judging by the care all that people took in handling them, they thought the same thing. Yuuri took a sharp turn as a man handling a sofa appeared out of nowhere, his face colliding with something in front him that released a small grunt. A small apology left his lips as he looked up.

  


Holy hell.

  


Alright, scratch that, new neighbor wasn’t easy on the eyes and filthy rich, he was outright the hottest man Yuuri had ever lied his eyes in. The pair of sunglasses he had previously used laying crooked in his face, letting him see a pair of eyes so blue Yuuri could feels his legs melt. Embarrassment made blood rush to his face when he realized he was the reason said glassed were cooked.

  


“Oh crap, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed “I didn’t see you there! I didn’t mean to stumble into you!!”he exclaimed.

  


Great Yuuri, have it to you that the first time you met had to be like that.

  
Hottest man alive blinked a little at him in confusion for a moment, a  bright smile forming in his face moments after.

  


“It’s all right!” he reassured him, voice way to chirpy for someone who had just been ambushed by a total stranger. “I also didn’t see you in there so there is no harm done!”

  


Yuuri was suddenly aware of how close he was, his hands resting placidly on the stranger’s abs. And hell, Yuuri thought, those were some fine abs, he was not exactly thriving to get his hands away from them.

  


“But it was my swarm of things that  did make you fall into me after all, wasn’t it” the man said dismissing his worry. “Don’t you want to come inside, I’m sure I can fish a lemonade or something, as a way to say sorry?”

  


Yuuri could sure think of a thing or two that would make good ways to say sorry.

  
“Yuuri what the hell is taking you too long!?” His brother’s voice threw him off, and he snapped his head just in time to see him jump over another sofa, a scowl in his face as soon as he settled eyes on him. “What the fuck is going on in here”

  


Yuuri quickly took his hands off the beautiful man.

  


“Yuri! I was just apologizing to…” he looked hopelessly at him.

  


“Viktor” he said after a moment. “Viktor Nikiforov” 

  


“Yeah, I was apologizing to Viktor because I kinda bumped into him” he said apologetically.

  


Still, Yuri looked between the both of them harshly.

  


“And well?” he barked.

  


“Uh?”

“If you were just apologizing get on with it already so we can go back to what we were doing”

  


Oh, right.

  


“I’m sorry about that Viktor” he responds backing away. “I need to go now but I’ll make sure to make it up to you later!”

  


“Wait!” Viktor calls him before he can get back on  his way. “You didn’t tell me who you are.!”

  


“Yuuri Katsuki! I live in the house next door!” he calls back to him before going back on his way.

  


Yuuri is seventeen, six months away from turning eighteen, and he just met Viktor Nikiforov, married, beautiful, and charming to no end.

  


Yuri turned to look back with the same scow and Yuuri failed to discern if it was him he was glaring at or Viktor. What the hell was he thinking,  indulging in his own horny thoughts while Yuri was so close by, the last thing his little brother needed was to know that side  of Yuri, after all, he didn’t want to make Lilia think that she had adopted him just for Yuuri to end up corrupting his brother with his less orthodox habits.

  


For all he knew, Yuri still thought he was the epitome of perfection, just on the same amount that he did when they were kids, screams and scowls be damned

And while Yuuri new that wasn’t true, he couldn't help but wish Yuri conserved at least that thought of him. His pasts experiences with other’s finding out being  less than ideal, he thought, a memory he better kept buried resurfacing for only a second. He knew Yuri had enough trust issues as it was, and if he were to find put that Yuuri lied on a regular basis, more than it, that Yuuri basically lived a double life, it would surely break his trust beyond anything Yuuri could hope to repair. Or worse, it could give him the idea to do the same. He was all about doing whatever you wanted with your body but he preferred if it was not because of him. Now, if Yuri were to get that thought on his own, all Yuuri could do was offer advice and see that he didn’t went with someone who would want to take advantage on him.

  


“I can hear your thought from here you know” he hears Yuri grumble from a couple of meters in front him.

  


 Yuuri sure hoped he didn't.

  


 “I didn’t knew that was your type” he said offhandedly and if Yuuri didn’t knew better, with a pang of jealousy.

  


“It was not like that” he lied. “I was just apologizing and he was just being kind, there was nothing else to that”  His cheeks burned a little knowing he had been staring so obviously, Yuri probably knew he wanted to jump Viktor's bones from the beginning. 

  
“he sure was eager to get you into his house”  And had Yuuri not been rushing somewhere with Yuri, he would have been happy to go.

  


“I can take care of myself” he said instead a little touched that Yuri was worried about him from all people.

  


“He has a wife” he blurted and that did make him twitch for a moment.

  


“I saw him help her out of that hideous pink convertible”  Yuuri swallowed his disappointment, a fake cheer in his voice as he responded.

  


“Good for him then! He looked like a nice person so they’re most likely a happy couple.” Yuri made a noise in agreement.

  


 “All I say is, you shouldn't trust him just because he has a nice face” And yet Yuuri though a little smugly, he still continued to think he was a helpless victim.

“I know Yuri, you don't have to worry so much” 

  


“Whatever” he scoffed.  
   
“We’re here” Yuuri tuned his pace towards the door, considering their little distraction, it was lucky that Chris’s house was so close to them. Yuuri still felt a little deflated that the beautiful man was married, but he guessed that would have to be something to mourn later; right now they had to see what had induced Phichit to drag them here. He knocked on the door. “We're here Phichit!” he called. The door opened in a quick motion, Phichit’s tired face appearing trough the crack as he shushed them.

  


“Not so loud!” he hissed a them “Not when I finally managed to get him calm.”

  


“Get who calm?” he asked confused “Is Chris okay?” Phichit made a little noise of frustration.

  


“Just get inside already, and I forbid you from screaming Yurio, I swear if you make any loud noise l will personally strangle you with a pointe shoe” Yuuri did as he instructed, waiting for Yuri and closing the door as slow as he could behind him.

  


 “Done, now what the hell is going on Phichit”

  


“Yeah, this better be worth skipping extra practice”  Phichit made a pained expression for a moment.

  


“Look, I will tell you but you have to promise to stay calm okay? Chris needs us right now, for real, and I can have you flipping your shit, okay?”  
   
“Stop being cryptic and get on with it already!” hissed Yuri under his breath. 

  
Yuuri shoot him a reprimanding glare.  
   
“We’ll be calm Phi, just tell us already” His friend let a tired sigh, the expression in his face way to grave for someone like him.

  


“Alright, fuck I don't know how to start this. But, you all remember Masumi right, Chris’s boyfriend?”

  


“Yeah, what about him” Yuri said exasperated while Yuuri nodded.

  


“And you do remember Chris telling us they were gonna spend the weekend at his place since his parents were going to be out for the week?”

  


“Phichit you’re scaring me what is going on?” he prompted him, the feeling of dread starting to build in his stomach.

  


“Okay, next part is the worse so let’s just get it done with. Chris woke up this morning, he heard the front door closing up or something and Masumi wasn’t at his side so he started looking up for him, he was not at the kitchen or the main room or the bathroom, so Chris though that maybe, you know, he went out for something.  So he decided to take breakfast in the backyard, and holy fuck Yuuri I don’t know how to describe this but Masumi is fucking dead”

  


“The fuck!?” exclaimed his brother and Yuuri couldn’t have it in him to express it in any other way, a hand shooting up to his mouth to stifle a gasp.

  


“What do you mean he’s dead?” asked Yuuri, only enough control to remember not to raise his voice.

  


“I mean fucking dead, as in fucking murdered, sliced open and shit man. The police was there for goodness sake, the entire house is covered in that damn yellow tape, until just a couple hours ago Chris was into custody, the whole package from one of those real crime documentaries except it’s real this time and now our friend is fucking traumatized for life”  
   
Yuuri stood there for a moment, trying to process what he had heard, beside him he could hear Yuri pacing erratically a string of curses under his breath.

  


“Yeah, I reacted in the same way” Phichit muttered. 

  


“How’s Chris?” he asked, trying to sort out his priorities quickly. “Is he actually a suspect? How well is he? What do you know so far?”

  


“And who the hell was the bastard who murdered him?”

  


“Chis is, well, as good as he can be after seeing that, they didn’t tell us anything but after seeing how he was when they released him and how quick they did, no police man would actually think he did it. I managed to overhear some things from the police officers and they don’t know more than us or Chris, and I don’t think it would be good to make him remember it” 

  
“Can we see him?” he asked.

  


 Yuuri hadn’t known Masumi that well, if only, on the times he accompanied Chris to the parties they went, and while Yuuri had enjoyed his company , he couldn’t say he had know him enough to mourn his death, gruesome as it may be; and right now the most important thing on his mind was to support his friend, he could only imagine what was like to see his boyfriend like that, he knew that, if he had seen any of his friends or Yuri like that, he would have surely lost it.

  


“Go ahead” Shrugged Phichit. “What about you Yurio, I know you and Chris are not exactly close but I think it would raise his mood a bit to see you and your bickering”

  


“Are you kidding?” he spatted. “You are not getting in there without me, I want to be there if he spills any detail that could lead us to the bastard who did that” Yuuri tried to suppress the small smile that formed in his face. Yuri wanted to see how well he was just as much as the rest of them did, even if he was a little more blunt about it.

  


“Then lets go” said Phichit “he’s in my room, I let the tv in one of those dramatic soap operas to see if it could raise his mood”

  


They walked to the room as they would to a funeral, their steps careful and soft as if they were scared a sudden noise would be all it took to ruin the atmosphere. As they approached, the muffled noise of sobbing started getting louder.  The heartbreaking noise mixing with dramatic spanish as they opened the door.

  


  “Chris?” he asked hesitant. He heard the sobbing come to a halt, the mop of tousled blond hair coming up from a bunch of pillows in Phichit’s bed that he had probably arranged in hopes it would make Chris feel better. From there, Chris smiled tiredly at them, a despaired expression that didn’t  mix at all in his face. “Hi Yuuri” he said with a hoarse voice. “I guess you finally got the notice” his voice bitter as he tried to sit up on the bed.

  


“Yeah, uh, Phichit told us.” he replied a little awkward, approaching slowly to the bed. “is that okay?”

  


He let a bitter laugh.

  


“Well, the sooner the better right?” he shrugged. “God I feel like shit” he groaned. 

  
“You look like shit” replied Yuri instantly.

  


“Yuri!” he reprimanded him.  
   
“No, the kitten is right, I do look like shit. I didn’t even eat breakfast before the police took me in for questioning”

  


“I brought some piroshky” he offered remembering the bag he had taken before leaving the house.

  


“Oh Yuuri that’s nice of you but I’m really not that hungry after...that”  
   
“None of that” he said shaking his head. “I know eating is probably the last thing in your mind but if you don't eat soon you’ll feel worse. Here” he says taking one out of the bag and offering it to him.  “Take one, just this one and we’ll eat the rest” he continues, offering one to both Phichit and Yuri and keeping one himself. “Just so you have something in your stomach is that alright?”

  


Chris considered it for a moment, eventually accepting to Yuuri’s relief.  
   
“I won’t promise to end it though” he said reluctantly.

  


“As long you try” Yuuri replied softly.

  


Tension  still hung over them as they ate their food. Yuuri acutely aware of the way Chris’s hands seemed to shake even as he took the piroshky to his mouth, taking small cautious bites. Still, Yuuri refused on to comment on that, he didn’t new if it would upset him enough to stop eating.

  


“They still haven’t called his parents you know?” he said suddenly, his voice startling Yuuri for a moment. “Not when I left, they still think he’s alive” his eyes straying to some lost point in the wall, slowly falling to him.  “What if they blame me Yuuri?” He asked him in just a straw of voice, small and so fragile Yuuri felt like he was walking  on glass.

  


“No one will blame you Chris” he tried to comfort him. “You couldn’t have done anything”

  


“He was still there when I woke up” he drawled. “That was the sound that woke me up, and if I had gone down a couple minutes before I may have been able to call the cops in time to catch them.”

  


“If you had gone down earlier you would be death a well” Replied Yuri dryly, still keeping his distance from them.

  


“I could have done something!” he cried out.

  


“You would be dead!” Yuri snapped. “Try to get through your mourning and think reasonably, Masumi wouldn’t have wanted you to risk your life and blame yourself like you’re some tragic heroine.”

  


Silence fell over the room, just a bare second of shock before he heard Chris chuckling.

  
“You are one to talk about heroines when you are talking like you just came out of a drama movie” he laughed and Yuuri at leas could be more relaxed that he as no longer blaming himself.

  


“He says the truth tho” he replies more at ease, “Masumi would be happy to see that you are fine and  breathing, and we are too”

  


He smiled awkwardly at Yuuri.

“You are way too nice with me”

“That’s Yuuri to you” laughed Phichit.

A loud ring interrupted them.

Chris shuffled in his place, rummaging through the bed sheet till he fished his phone from within it.

“Yeah?”

Yuuri stood silently while Chris attended to the call. If it was news about Masumi then he hoped it was nothing that would upset him again. Yuuri also hoped that he could do anything else to help his friend. In his defense, he never thought he would find himself in the place of having to comfort a friend in the death of his boyfriend, let alone about a death the he had to witness himself, of course he didn’t know what to do, but still, it felt terrible to not be able to do anything about it.

Chris said his goodbyes, hanging up the phone with a frown.

  


“Those were my parents, apparently their flight got delayed, so they won’t be able to get here until tomorrow”

  


“Well, that is indeed another shitty piece of news” sighed Phichit. “Celestino will probably not come tonight,  what with working on the case you see, I mean, you can stay here, but we’ll have to do with some scraps from yesterday’s food.”

  


“Or you could come to  our place” offered Yuuri. “You don’t mind, right Yuri?” 

  
Yuri shrugged.

  


“It’s fine for now”

  


“See, and I won’t mind cooking something for the both you. I’m sure Lilia and Yakov will be fine with it!”

  


Chris seemed to consider it for a moment.

  


“Is it really okay? Won’t the chief want me in here in case he still wants to interrogate me” he asked towards Phichit.

  


“Of course it is!” he exclaimed. “I’ll text him or something, plus, don’t tell me you’ll waste the opportunity  to eat Yuuri’s food”

  


“I’ll make Katsudon” he offered tantalizing.

  


Chris sighed defeated.

  


“Well, I guess I can’t say no to an offer like that. Now can I?

* * *

  


“Wow Yuuri, so dirty!” laughs Phichit, and Yuuri tried to hide his face in the bowl of Katsudon.

  


Leave it to him to leave Yuri with Phichit and Chris ad when he comes back all he gets is get exposed.

  


“I didn’t knew you were the suburban daddy type of guy” Chris teases him, and Yuuri can’t even be mad at him when he seems to be having such a great time.

  


“It was not like that!” he whines.

  


Still, Chris and Phichit smile at him knowingly, they know what is gong on here and Yuuri would really appreciate it if they left their hints at Yuuri’s sex life away from his little brother’s ears.

  


“He was offering you lemonade Yuu, fucking lemonade, no man who isn’t a predator does that!” exclaims Yuri.

  


“Yeah Yuuri didn’t you miss those talks they gave at school” says Phichit in a mock serious voice. “When a suburban daddy offers you lemonade it’s a code word, it will never be just lemonade!”

  


“I hate you all” he groans again into his bowl.

  


Downstairs he hears  the sound of the doorbell, immediately jumping to the opportunity of finally being free form from his  torturers.

“Must be the pizza boy!” he exclaims, jumping to his feet and rushing to the stairs while yanking down his shorts.

  


“Oh no Yuuri you won’t save yourself from this one, we didn’t order any pizza!” he hears one of them exclaim and he rushes faster downstairs.

  


He gets to the front door and opens the door without thinking it twice.

  


It is not the pizza delivery boy, even through, seeing as they had never ordered a pizza, there was never one coming in the first place.

Instead, hottest man to ever grace the earth, aka, Viktor Nikiforov smiles at him from the other side, and there is a woman in his arm.

“Hi! Yuuri right!?” he asks and Yuuri thinks he can see a slight flush in his face, he quickly attributes into the night chill.

  


He ignores the fact it is summer.

  


“Eh…” he says eloquently, out of nowhere, Phichit comes behind him.

  


“Excuse my friend, he’s just a little brought down, because when you knocked, he thought you were the pizza guy”

“Right!” he squeaks in response.

  


Great Yuuri, he thinks to himself, there goes your confidence for today.

  


“Oh” says Viktor a little surprised. “I didn’t knew, I uhmm…”

  
“Just ignore that last part” Yuuri shushes him. “You were saying?” 

  
“Right!” he says like he had forgot what he came here to do. “You probably noticed earlier that me and my wife….”

  


“Ymir” she says politely.

  


“Yeah, you probably noticed me and my wife moved in here early in the morning”

  


“No shit sherlock” snorts Yuri.

  


Yuuri barely catches the woman wrinkling her nose at Yuri’s words.

  


“And we were planning on doing a barbecue, to you know, get to meet the neighborhood and all”

  


It was Yuri’s time to frown.

  


“You better not direct the smoke to our house”

  


“Forgive Yuri he’s like that with everyone” he said apologetically.

  


Viktor seemed lost for  moment.

  


“I thought you were Yuri”

  


“We both are, mine is a little longer, Yuuri” he said stressing the u.

  


“Yuuri” he tried, and Yuuri ignored the slight fluttering in his stomach at the way he said his name, harsher,  with an accent, Yuuri could hear that accent forever.

“Uhm, aren’t your parents at home?” Asked the wife again, right wife, Yuuri had to remember that.

  


“Lilia and Yakov go to sleep early” he explained.

  


“You call your parents by their first names?” she frowned again.

  


“Well they’re not really…”

  


“Are you gonna keep chastising us or tell us once and for all what the hell do you want?” 

  
Viktor was startle once again, and for one second Yuuri thought his eyes had strained to his legs, he yanked the hem of his shorts again nervously.

“Yeah! Barbecue!” he laughed nervously. “We were planning on doing that Saturday, and you were invited, fun right!”

  


“Great, free food!” Chimed Phichit. “Me and Chris are also invited right?” he asked with a shit eating grin. “We live some blocks away”

  


“Uh, sure! Why not” nodded him, like he had just notices their presence there suddenly.

  
Yuuri chuckled.

  


“I’ll tell Lilia and Yakov” he smiled trying to contain his smile of amusement. “But we’ll be there, most likely”

  


Viktor’s face illuminated like a million rays of sun at that.

  


“Really! Great! We’ll be expecting you Yuuri and Yuri!” he chirped with a heart shaped smile. “You two too!” he smiled at his two friends.

  


“You better not burn down your house” grunted Yuri.

  


“We have insurance!” he smiled like the thought had actually crossed his mind. “I’ll leave you to it for tonight, wish you luck with the pizza guy!”

Yuuri nodded hopelessly at the suddenly happy man, waving a hand confused.

  


The wife stood there for moment through, her eyes drilling into Yuuri for a second too long.

  


“You will do good in putting something less skimpy, it gets cold outside” she said emotionless before leaving behind his husband.

  


Yuuri yanked the shorts again, an embarrassed flush in his face while he closed the door behind him.

  


“I tell you, he’s secretly a predator, I can see it” Said Yuri.

  


“Damn Yuri, If I was not yet mourning my man I would definitely be behind that man’s ass” chuckled Chris.

  


“Wow Chris” laughed Phichit. “Not even mourning keeps you away from a nice ass. Through to be honest, even I would be the suburban daddy type for a man like that”

Yuuri remembered their previous conversation and groaned again.

  


“You guys are the worst”

  


“But you love us”replied Phichit.

  


Yuuri would not say not to that.  


* * *

  


Viktor liked to think he led a happy life, he had money, the approval of his family, a beautiful wife and a precious home. He smiled in the family pictures and all the family friend’s families listed him as the perfect example to follow. By all accounts, he had to be a happy man.

  


Except, he wasn’t.

  


It’s not a good premonitory feeling to have as he stares up at his new house, like a silent omen that looms over him. Ymir shares a smile with him, her hands clasping around his as they walk back to the house, she smiles placidly, and he does the same in reflect, it is another reminder of how much he has treaded himself in his own lie. He feels no emotion a she does this.

  


Another thought he has they walk back to their house is picturing that sweet guy’s smile. Yuuri he had said, it has a sweet sound, and he thinks it fits him perfectly, round, sweet in the edges just like him, with his soft hair and round hips, his pudgy cheeks and cute glasses, and… Shit. He is doing it again, isn’t he?

  


He had thought he had finally got rid of that desire, shit, he had been fine for the last five years that he had been married, the gold in his finger keeping him 

bound from following the nonstop desires that seemed to trouble him over and over.

  


He had even picked her with that same thing in mind, blunt and insensible as it may be, he had looked for a woman who had all the things he liked in guys in hopes that it would keep him from his tendencies, that it would be enough. Dark hair, soft edges, a nice smile, a nice laugh, that small bit of mischief in the eyes.

  


And yet, here he was, his cheeks slightly colored from the memory, and he really had to be desperate if he was feeling that way about someone that young, for goodness sake he was having a sleepover with his friends. Viktor felt depraved.

  


“This is a good new start don’t you think Viktor?” she smiled at him. “Even our neighbors are a lovely family” she sighs. “Do you think this is a signal, maybe we should start to try starting one of our own”

  


Viktor inadvertently cringed at the thought, he had been letting their sex life 

  


on the loose for a while now, the sole thought of actually performing being painful to him, and Viktor still didn’t knew how it was that she had been married for him for five years without noticing how it had never been a thrill for him to be with her.

  


“We should probably get done with unpacking our things before thinking about that” he chuckles, praying that his voice doesn’t betray his train of thought.

  


He turns his head one last time, his eyes straying to the window from where he thinks he can see a mop of familiar black hair, and he sighs longingly. Maybe it would not be that bad to just stare at the goods he had deprived himself of, just a small taste from afar, without touching. He forces his ayes away forcibly, back to his wife who smiles not knowing what his perfect husband thinks.

  


Viktor briefly thinks maybe she would look great wit short hair, and maybe if she changed her glasses for more thick rimmed ones. Yeah, he thinks, she would be prettier that way, and he decides commenting on that later, maybe a slight suggestion.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I remind you to not take drinks from strangers.

* * *

The Tuesday came and went, an announcement being made in the early morning about Masumi’s death, Chris’s sobs all during the first period.   
Yuuri had never been a someone to show up in funerals, and neither was Chris. The week passed quickly in a blur. The autopsy ending by Wednesday. The funeral in the morning of Friday.  
By the time it was over it gave him and everyone a weird sense of finality, like the crash that had came with Masumi’s death was over. A grim event of the week, a dark spot in time that was already over, surreal and all too alien from their perception of reality. Chris parted ways with both his and Masumi’s parents. Yuri leaving early,  not being able to deal with all the mourning people, Lilia and Yakov following him to see he didn’t do anything stupid like try to go hunt the killer all by himself. So there Yuuri was, going back home in all way hot black clothes.  Uncomfortable silence as he walked slowly, the sweat at his nape. He was not really mourning. He never knew him that well, and Yuuri wondered if it was okay to feel that way.  
“Wow Yuuri, what happened’ are you okay?”   
Yuuri turned his eyes to find no one else that his neighbor Viktor Nikiforov. With everything that had happened during the week Yuuri had no time to think about his totally hot married neighbor that may or not be a little too interested in him. “You look a little grim”  
“I went to a funeral today” he replied   
“Damn,  did something happen?” he asked, concerned frown in his face.  
“Not really, not for me anyway. My fried Chris, the blond one from Monday's night, his boyfriend died, he was murdered”  
A twitch seemed to pass trough his face for a moment.  
“I’m really sorry then, I didn’t knew” he said and Yuuri was surprised to heard that in a change from most the people at the funeral, Viktor did sound sorry  
“It’s nothing” he replied. “I didn't knew him that well but my friend did and he’s had a rough couple of days. He shrugged trying to act like it didn’t affect him quite as much  
“Still” he said. “How about I treat you with that drink I promised the other day, you look really exhausted.”   
From the back of his mind Yuuri could almost hear two voices debating in his mind. Yuri’s voice telling him that the man was a predator ready to take advantage of him and that he should go kick the man in the groin. And his own more pleased one that seemed to purr at the prospect of being alone with him. A third more rational mind reminded him he had a wife and that that wouldn’t stop a real asshole from taking advantage of him. But he could barely hear that one.  
“Why not” he shrugged following the man to his house.  
Inside, Yuuri remembered his train of thought from Monday. Viktor was indeed a filthy rich man. From the furniture to the rich paintings in the wall, Yuuri could see that he was someone successful in the way that one could only see in tv shows.   
Viktor chuckled in front him.  
“You’re very obvious when you’re  staring”  
Yuuri felt the blood rushing to his face. Was Viktor just talking about the house or was he referring to the way he stared at Viktor as well? Did he knew Yuuri lusted after him?  
“I it is a very nice home” he stammered.  
“Yeah I guess” he said looking around like it was his first time.  
Yuuri swallowed down.  
“The past neighbors did a good job of taking care of it” Viktor said off handily. Feet taking him back to the kitchen.  
“Yeah” mused Yuuri. “They were fine. Lilia and Yakov were sad when they left.”  
“You talk about them like they’re not your parents” mused Viktor opening the refrigerator and bending to pick something form inside it, letting his perfect backside in a great point of view.  
“They aren't” he said distracted.   
God could that man get any more perfect, it was like his ass had been sculpted by gods.  
“Mine died in an accident when I was little,I was Lillia’s ballet student at the time and she took me in saying that she couldn’t let my talent go to waste at social services” he continued, hoping that his voice didn’t betray how parched and horny he felt at the moment, fact  that he was talking about something tragic be damned  
“I’m sorry” he said for the second time in the evening.  
“It really is nothing” he dismissed. “I can barely remember them and Lilia lets me go visit their grave every year  
“Still.” shrugged Viktor. “Its not a nice thing to happen to anyone” he said finally bending up and offering the aforementioned drink to Yuuri.  
“You like lemonade?”  
Yuuri had to stifle his laugh. Had Yuri been here he would have already thrown the liquid drown the drain while claiming murder.  
“It’s fine in this weather”  he said taking a sip out of it. No weird taste. Yuri worried about nothing.  
“And, tell me Yuuri, is everything going well despite the sudden death of your frind’s boyfriend?” he asked, his voice intriguing and deep. Rich.  
“Well there’s been that one curfew that seems to bother everyone at school, but so far it seems okay” he shrugged. “Nice suburb and everything.”  
Viktor hummed in thought.  
“How about you? How is everything going with you wife?  
Yuuri wanted to slap himself, barely their second conversation and already asking things that didn’t concern him.  
Still it seemed like Viktor didn't take offense to that, humming in thought at the question.  
“Regular” he answered with a shrug.  
“Regular?” Yuuri deadpanned.  
“Yeah, regular” he said again.  
“I don’t know anyone who would describe their marriage as regular”  
“You don’t know me” replied Viktor. “But you could if you wanted” and there was a slight smugness in the tip of his smile.  
“Is that an invitation?” asked Yuuri, his voice just a little bit teasing, bit too tempting.  
“Maybe it is”  
A devious smile formed in Yuuri’s lips before he could help it. A mirror of the man before him that leaned to him as if he was irreparably drawn to this person.  
“You are very interesting indeed Yuuri Katsuki” mused the man, a slight feral drawl in his speech. It sended flutters to Yuuri’s inside,a building pace of arousal.  
“I’m sure I can show even more interesting things” he responded, that part of him building in desire purring at the sudden closeness, his natural rational thoughts muted by the arousal that the man provoked on him.  
“Maybe you can be the surprised one”  
Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, his eyes then slightly catching the watch on the wall, and suddenly his libido died like he had been pored a bucket full of cold dead water.  
“Fuck” he said under his breath.  
“Excuse me?” asked Viktor who was now looking at him confused.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he exclaimed every time more desperate, drowning the drink in one gulp and searching frantically for the back door.  
“What is happening Yuuri? Did I do something wrong? Is that what is happening?”  
Crap he looked so remorseful and  Yuuri had had such a good time before, he felt so terrible leaving him like this.  
“you were perfect Viktor!” he said marching to the door “the drink was pretty good and you were a  really good talker but I was supposed to be at my home half an hour ago and now I don’t know who is more likely to kill me, Lilia or Yuri” he drawled with a nervous laugh.” see you tomorrow at the barbecue”  
He left before the man even got time to say goodbye.  Right next to the door a wedding photo seemed to watch him in reproach.  
Yuuri ignored it as he raced to his house.  
He did his best to appear like he had been walking through the sidewalk, opening the door silently and rushing to the kitchen , maybe if he made it seem like he had just spent a lot of time eating his heart content no one would notice he had spent it flirting like a horny teenager with his married neighbor. He was indeed a horny teenager, but they didn’t have to know. And really, for all he knew maybe Viktor just liked to play like that, it wouldn't be the strangest thing he had seen. And yeah Yuuri had kind of enjoyed it, but there was nothing wrong in that as long as he didn’t actually jump into bed with him. Right?  
He took a pierogi from the kitchen, gave it a wide bite, took a bottle of water opened the lid,gulped down at least half the bottle and decided his cover was ready.  
He got out of the kitchen just at the right time to collide head first with Lilia.  
Well, there goes his cover.  
“You are home”she said dryly.  
“Yeah” he said extending the word. “how is Yuri?” he asked hoping that it would divert her from the matter at hand.   
“He locked himself in his room, kicked somethings, don’t tell him that I told you”   
“Wouldn't think of it” he smiled pleasantly at her, avoiding her figure as he tried to make his way to his own room.  
“Wait” she instructed her with the same voice she used at training. “You still haven't told me about why came late home”  
“I took the long way” he lied easily. “Wanted to think a bit on the way”  
She kept locking at him, her eyes piercing, not relenting him to go.  
“You sound convincing” she nodded. “But I saw you going out of that Nikiforov man’s house.” she stated, and Yuuri could feel his blood run cold. “Which makes me wonder why you would bother saying otherwise”  
“No reason” he rushed to answer. “I just didn’t about mentioning it, he invited me to a lemonade when he saw me in front of his house, I just took the drink and came here, it’ not worth mentioning” he dismissed with a laugh, a bit of sweat accumulating in the back of his nape.  
Lilia always seemed to know when you were lying to her.  
“Was he nice?” she asked, and there was something cold in her tone.  
“I think so” he tried to say casually. “I mean he gave me a drink after all”  
“Yuri doesn't seem to like him that much”  
“Yuri doesn’t like anyone that much” he tried to reason.  
Lilia stood silent for a moment. Her eyes bearing into his like she knew what he had been thinking earlier.  
“Is he molesting you Yuuri?” she said out of nowhere,a short circuit in his brain.  
“What!? No!” he exclaimed. “Where did you got that idea? No one is molesting me, he barely even got here a week ago”  
“Yuri told us he looks at you like you are meat to be eaten. And he certainly was eager to get you into his house”  
“He is married” he said stressing each word.  
“It has not been unseen before”  
“Yeah but I’m here, right? He didn't steal me away or drugged me.”  
“It doesn't put him out of suspicion. Yuri said…”  
“Yuri” he interrupted. “Is very wary of everyone, I think that much is clear and no one blames him for it. But he fails to understand that I can take care of myself” he snapped.  
“You trust so easily, you are stubborn and impulsive. How can you expect us to be calm when there is crazy killer on the streets” she snapped, the barest hint of worry melting into his words.  
So it wad about that, he realized. He and his friends were not the only ones who were affected by Masumi’s death.  
“I know you are worried” he tried to plead “but they put the curfew in there for that and it is still a pretty bright day, I am fine Lilia, Yuri is the one you should be worried about he seemed ready to hunt down a killer when you left” he tried to ease the mood.  
She sighed tired.  
“I agree that you are more responsible but when it comes to it you are both the same on taking risks, it’ not easy for me. I may not be your mother but took care of you all this years, I can't have you risking your life with some potential rich predator”  
Yuuri regarded her for a second, the warm feeling of open affection seeping into his skin. Of course, he knew she cared about him, but sometimes it was easy to forget, Yuri wasn’t their kid either but he was at least related to them. Yuuri could still not help but feel like an outsider at times.  
“I promise to be more careful.” he relented. “But you can't always keep me locked in a cage”  
“You would break the cage” she chuckled.  
“Exactly” he smiled as well. “I’m gonna go up now, Yuri must be planning his scape to rescue me from a murder at the moment”  
“Fine” she sighed finally letting him go. “And Yuuri!” she called him right as he was going up the stairs. “At least be careful of that Nikiforov man, I don’t trust him, not one bit”  
Yuuri nodded silently. For Lilia, he hoped that he could at least fulfill his promise, he really hoped he could.

* * *

 

 

Saturdays tended  to be days of rest. You sleep in, fail to worry about homework up until the last hour of Sunday, maybe go to a party or two if the occasion arises.   
This Saturday trough, Yuuri was failing to do any of those things, and instead focused in rushing from one place to another to make sure not one of the things he was cooking ended up burning in the stove. He was almost sure Lilia was working him in revenge from getting home late yesterday. Between tending to the food and making sure Yuri didn’t sneak anything nasty in them Yuuri felt like he needed a good rest.  
“What hour is it now Yuri” he asked his brother who had taken  to seating in the main room and swiping in his phone.   
“If I say we’re late will you consider staying here and not go to predator’s perfect house barbecue?” he asked without looking up from his phone.  
“No, I would ask  you to help me take this to his home”he said without thinking it twice.  
The filled potatoes were already good, maybe if he took the hotpot with him he would manage to end it once he got there, he does remember Viktor having a good kitchen set, he saw it when he actually got to see somewhere that wasn’t his butt.  
“Yuri would you please tell Lillia and Yakov I’m ready. Also come here and help me carry this”  
“Yuuri said we are ready to go” he screamed from his seat before begrudgingly getting up and walking to the kitchen.  
He decided to ignore mentioning that if it came to screaming he could have done the same thing  
“Do you want to carry the potatoes or the hotpot?” he asked him.  
Yuri shrugged exasperated. Last night had been a long discussion about how going to the barbecue was the worse idea to ever cross their minds, Yuuri had to pull the Chris card telling him that he would need someone he knew in there. The discussion had died shortly after that.  
“Hotpot” he said quickly. “I have more upper body strength than you”  
“Please don’t drop in on the way” he pleaded. “I put a lot on time in it”  
“Whatever” he shrugged, but Yuuri could swear he heard his voice dropping a little in disappointment.  
By the time thy managed to get out of the house Yuuri could see there was already a good group of people chatting it up in the back yard, between them he could already see Phichit and Celestino, maybe then Chris was already here as well.  
“They seem to have settled quickly” mentioned Yakov.   
“Most people who are in need to hide something tend to do” grumbled Yuri  
“Or” stressed Yuuri, “Maybe they had a really good moving up company”  
He was starting to get tired of his family thinking Viktor was lusting for him in hope of taking advantage of his Innocent being.  
“Keep telling yourself that, but next time he acts like the creep he is  I swear I’ll strangle him with a pointe shoe”  
“Shouldn’t this be reprimanded conduct” he sighed.  
“It is good to know at least Yuri is ready to defend you in case the man really is a pervert. I have never seen him” Yakov sighed, “But only hearing about him makes me want to punch the guy.”  
Yuuri  huffed.  
“After this barbecue ends we need to have a conversation about my ability to defend myself.”  
“I’m just saying” Yuri shrugged.  
“If you trow my hotpot in him I swear you will never see a katsudon bowl from me” he said squinting at his brother.  
“Dammit”  
Yuuri finally managed to catch sight of the aforementioned man.   
“Look, there he is. Now if we could manage to fake being friendly neighbors, that would be great” he smiled.  
“Yuuri!” the beautiful man called him, his heart shaped smile in face. “You came!” he smiled.  
“And we also brought some things to eat” he greeted him. “If you could show us to your kitchen that would be great, I was hoping to end cooking the hotpot before the real eating started.”  
“Of course!” he accepted. “Please follow me, you parents can get to the party already, you shouldn’t take long now right?” he greeted them as well, that charming smile of his now directed to them.  
Yuuri turned to lock at them just in hopes that they were maybe not glaring at him. He had no such luck. Lilia seemed to be drilling trough his head by sheer power of will and Yakov was currently looking at him like he was about to swing a gun at his head.  
“Yuri will follow you, he’s the one grabbing the hotpot” his voice with not a slight bit of option.  
Viktor’s smile remained unwavering.  
“Of course”  
The kitchen, just as he remembers, was very neat, with the platinum shine of new things.   
“Please put the stove in high fire Yuri, Viktor where can I put this potatoes?”   
“On the counter top would be nice, Yuuri” and there it was again, the way he said his name with the same accent that made Yuuri’s skin crawl.  
He shook his head, Yuri was in here after all, he had to get a grip. He took a wooden spoon silently, setting in the stove without a word and starting to remove the contents slowly. Yuri settled as a silent presence in the corner o the room, arms crossed and eyes like steel.  
“It smells really good from here Yuuri” Viktor commented, startling him as he stood behind him. “Do you have the habit of cooking?” he asked.  
“I enjoy it” he replied, out of the corner of his eye he could  see his brother squinting at Viktor.  
“Have you done it for a while now?” he asks and damn in Yuuri isn’t feeling a little conflicted, one thing is relinquish in the small possibility that maybe Viktor could be trying to flirt, and other one is to indulge in those fantasies with his little brother ready to call the cops in the poor man.  
“Some years now” he responded, his voice casual as he could.  
He let a little yelp scape his lips when he felt the warmth of a hand being placed  in his hip, Viktor curling over his body behind him, and before Yuuri could process anything happening he notices a spoon scoping a bit of the food and raising it to his mouth. A slow moan resonates in his ear making him shiver in excitement.  
“Amazing!” exclaims Viktor. His voice cheery as he tastes his food, and goddamn Yuuri something like that shouldn’t just turn you on like that. “You should totally show me how you do it Yuuri” he coos in his ear. “I bet you would be an amazing teacher”   
And alright, Yuuri may be feeing his words igniting something in him, his  flush expanding all the way to his ears  and his throat turning dry, he opens his lips ready to answer him, and before he notices it, he fels a slap in his hip followed by a slight hiss in Viktor’s voice.  
He turns his head at his side, finding Yuri looking way too pleased with himself.  
“You had a fly in your hand” he says, even trough there is no fly in sight.   
He thinks he sees the barest hint of frown in Viktor’s face  
“Oh, thank you for killing it!” he replies, his voice strained.  
“Yeah, lucky me, it was a big nasty fly that had no qualms about where it puts it’s nasty repulsive legs, but thankfully it is away now, right?” he smiles, more like a grin in his face.  
Yuuri lets a sight at the broken moment. This time through, he relaxes, a kind of relieved Yuri stopped things, after that the only thing he coulds claim as proof of  Viktor’s apparent predatory habits was his wandering hands, and really, wasn’t he Russian? Maybe it was normal to be that touchy freely in there. He had never really met anyone who had liver their whole lives there apart from Yakov and Lilia, maybe most Russians were like that.  
“Food is ready” he claimed instead. “Can the both of you help me turn it in outside?” he asks them drying th sweat from his forehead.   
“Sure!” the both of them exclaim at the same time, glaring at each other for a moment.  
Yuuri’s nerves were already starting to get on point.  
“Viktor!” Yuuri says as the man handles the pot this time, his large frame winning over Yuri’s claimed upper body strength. “How’s your wife, she managed to avoid work to enjoy the barbecue right?”  
“Uh, yeah” he said offhandedly. “She’s outside talking with some of the neighbors”  
“And is your wife okay with you being here helping some teen with food instead of there with her?” Yuri asks dryly.  
“She likes to do her own thing” he says strained. “I have no problem with that, she’s her own person after all”  
Yuri humms.  
“You don’t talk about her a lot” he observes.  
Yuuri makes a silent vow to find his friends and take a breath away from those two when he has the chance. He’s sure Chris and Phichit would be much nice talkers, not a constant swing of passive aggressive commentaries about each other.  
“You’ll find Yuri that once you get over the immature teenage years you no longer focus all of yourself in one person”  
“Really?” Yuri asks unamused. “Yuuri is my age you know, just seventeen” he says, stressing their age.  
“Really!?” Viktor asks as well. “I thought you were fourteen or something, you’re are very small after all”  
“And look here we are with the rest of the people!” he exclaims before they get a chance to rip each others throats. “How about you let the things along with the rest of the drinks and stuff” he says all too cheerly even trough his eye had started to twitch. “I’ll go find Phichit or something. You two can go your own way”  
“But..” Viktor tries to object.  
“As long as it is far away from each other!!” he exclaims.  
He lets a sigh of relaxment once he gets away from them.   
Around him he can see the number of people has already increased since he got in the kitchen. He sees some of his classmates, eyes puffed from crying wrinkling on  the edges as they laugh at something. It is a weird image to have in the middle of a summer southern day.  
“Yuuri!” he hears at his side, and he finally catches sight of Phichit, Chris at his arm in a exponentially more gruesome version of puffed eyes. He has eye bags and his hair has passed the line of curly mess to turn into a bird nest.  
“Holy…”  
“Yeah don’t mention it, we all have notices” Phichit interrupts him. “He deals with this the best that he can”  
“You don’t, look that bad” he tries fixing it. “Maybe with a bit of concealer…”  
“Let’s  just ignore it for now” Chris sighs. “We saw your parents earlier, they seemed tense”   
“Yuri’s been telling them that Viktor is preying after me, and I needed his kitchen so, there is that, he followwed me and it served for a very uncomfortable passive discussion”  
They chucked.   
“Well, you know how it is, he’s just protecting your honor” Phichit crackles.  
“If you have any else at this point” Chris laughs.  
“Nice” he sighs. “Can’t I have a normal day without you two mentioning that”  
“No,” they respond instantly.   
Yuuri sighed reluctantly.  
“Still, I’m happy to see you two are fine enough to come here”   
Phichit let a devilish smirk plague his features,  
“Of course Yuuri we couldn’t miss you conflicting soap opera worthy lust story with Viktor de la Rosa Ramirez Nikiforov”  
Yuuri could feel the eye twitch coming back  
“I was talking more about Celestino, I was worried the work this week might have stressed you as well”  
Phichit flinched visibly.  
“Well, you know how it is, the hardest case they ever had to affront was the time that junkie shot Sara Crispino, remeber, that time we tought Michelle couldn’t be more bitchy and then got proved wrong. and that was swiftly dealt with, we never had you know” he said glancing at Chris. “An actual A grade crime, even Sara got out of the hospital after tree weeks”  
“Guys you can say murder around me, I’ve come to terms with that” groaned Chris. “I wont break or anything”  
“Sorry” Yuuri said apologetic, ignoring the Michele commentary the best that he could. “It’s just that I didn’t want to punch any boundaries”  
Chris chuckled,  
“No offense taken darling, all I want now is that they can find the bastard quickly so I can sleep well at night without fear”   
“Celestino is doing all he can do, that is as much as I can say” Phichit said with the integrity of a man who guarded his secrets.  
“We both know you are dying to spill the dits so do it before they actually find him” Yuuri deadpanned.  
“Okay, okay” he laughed. “You okay with some gory details Chris?”  
“Spill once and for all, I’m sure it wont be as bad as seeing my love death on my back yard”  
“Well, there is not really anything leading yet, in disgrace, what they did find by now is that there was no forced entry, whoever it was, either convinced Masumi to let them in or Masumi knew who they were. Also, apparently the thing was passional, like, it involved a lot of rage Chris, and for someone as large as Masumi the attacker must have been at least able to hold their own against him.”  
“The bastard”   
“Yeah, and so far the only clues are those, and a trail of blood going out of the house!”  
“Wait does that mean…?”  
“Yep” assented Phichit. “If the blood is his he’s as good as caught”  
“Oh thank god” sighed Chris.  
“I mean the analysis is not due until some weeks but it’s good news” smiled Phichit.  
“Some weeks” Yuuri sighed. “Do you have any idea how much time that is, Lilia is mad crazy about the damn curfew, if  we are not in an hour earlier she wants my head in a plate, I won’t be ablle to go anywhere” he sighed.  
“Now Yuuri” Phichit said, his voice serious as he regarded him with maturity “In light of the recent event I think both me and Chris coincide in one thing”  
“What?” asked Yuuri perplexed.  
“You should give your ass a rest” he broke in laughter. “My god you should see your face Yuu!”  
“I give up” Yuuri cried. “I’ll go search for the food, and please don’t follow me”  
He was not really upset with them, because really, I was a regular joke and he had already got used to it, so he was by all accounts fine with it, it wasn’t like they were pure souls either, but Yuuri liked to pretend he was upset, and they knew he was just looking for a breath, so he dismissed the thought now.  
Right by the food he could see Viktor talking with the rest of the men in the party. A slight smile passed his features, see Yuri, the man was perfectly able to be sociable with people other than him, it wasn’t like he was special or something.  
“It is a nice house the one you got here” he over heard Phichit’s stepfather mention as he took a chili hot dog from the table. “The Morgans were good neighbors, do you happen to know why they sold?” he asked.  
“A new life in the city or so I heard” he smiled. “Is the neighborhood that good? Then real state agent woman said it came recommended”  
“Well it was, obviously, right before that poor teenager got killed in our back yard” he grumbled. “I hope you catch the murder soon Celestino it is not good propaganda to have one of those roaming around here, one of the kids could get injured, next time, it could even be yours”   
“Now let’s not overstep ourselves” Celestino intervened. “An investigation, is something like that takes time, it’s not like they show in the movies, that’s why the curfew got instituted, so that our boys can be safe. Also, if our analysts are to be trusted, the murder was personal, it involved passion, anger, it was about the man, murderers like those attack just the object of their anger, it’s still too early to talk about serial killers”  
“If you ask me” Intervened Yakov. “It is the product of someone pitiful, only the week turn to murder to settle things”  
“Well” Intervened Viktor. “If you think about it every action we take is an act of reply in the face of weakness”   
Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. It’s not that he doubted the man’s intellect, but on the brief four times they had seen each other he had not been an epitome of deep talk, he sounded sketchy, but rolling his eyes, Yuuri dismissed it, it was just Yuri getting into his head  
“When you think about it, the killer must have acted in fear, and if you find what he was afraid of, well, if you mange that, they’re as good as if they were in jail.”  
Celesino hummed.  
“That’s a good view you have there son, you wont happen to be looking for a job as a police officer now are you?”  
Viktor laughed cheerly, all traces of seriousness erased as he smiled bubbly, all soft edges again.  
“Me? No way!” he said with a smile. “All I do is watch a lot of criminal documentaries, nothing special”  
Still, Yuuri though, maybe Viktor could procure a work as a criminal writer, it’s not like he needed it, but it would be interesting, he thought as he walked  away from them.  
“You sure seem to very interested in what the adults are doing”  
Yuuri turned to look startled at the source of the voice. Almost like a reminder of his shameful thoughts, Viktor’s wife looked at him critically.   
Yuuri once again was reminded why his thoughts of Viktor being interested in him were ridiculous. Even in the heat of a summer day she was standing with poise, her dress perfect and her hair as well. She wouldn’t have stood out in a magazine if a photographer suddenly  decided to come here and take her as model.  
“I was just looking for something to eat” he defended himself.  
She hummed.   
“You are a dancer right?” she asked narrowly.  
“Uh yes, how do you…?”  
“You training room faces our house. It explains a few things” her lips twisting just slightly.  
Yuuri shuffled a little in his place, something about the way she said it, the way she regarded him was bringing back memories he would rather left untouched.  
“Is there anything you want to discuss?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how attacked he was feeling at the moment.  
The lady seemed to keep thinking it for a while still.  
“I want you to at least cover that window if you are going to keep practicing that piece. I have no problem with ballet, but what you do would surely have you expelled of any respectable company if you performed it. The way you move. It’s obscene. We don’t want to have to see that kind of stuff when we look out of the window”  
“Viktor never told me…”  
“I am telling you” she snapped.   
Yuuri flushed in shame. He knew his piece for the summer festival was risque, but he never thought it would end being perceived that bad, and to his neighbors.  
“Yes maam, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” he said, eyes fixed on the floor, a slight peek showed him  a pleasant smile turning up in her lips.  
“No problem darling” she said, her voice laced with syrup. “Still, you shouldn’t be sexualizing yourself like that, you are just a kid after all”   
Yuuri refused to comment in that.

* * *

 

 

 

He couldn’t believe Yuuri.  
It was an accepted thing that his bother was oblivious as all hell. For goodness sake, Yuri thirsted after him like a pack of wolves going after meat, they lived under the same roof, and Yuuri had yet to notice just how much he affected Yuri. It had been years, years. And He still was equally oblivious.  
Still, the farthest Yuri had gone was to stare at his ass while he stretched, and that was no surprise, you would  have to be blind not to stare at Yuuri’s ass when he stretched. Defy the laws of attraction or whatever.  
He had never dared to touch through, and that was where Yuri pointed the line.   
It was one thing to let that silver haired ass watch Yuuri, it boiled his blood nd made him want to take his eyes out of his face, but he allowed it, if only because Yuuri had asked him and it wouldn’t look good in his record. He needed his record if he wanted to follow Yuuri in their ballet career.  
He even tried to breath while the walking asshole flirted quite openly with him, Yuuri didn’t like it when he got aggressive, so he did as his anger management instructor told him, breathe in, breath out. Count from a hundred backwards. It almost worked.  
And then the asshole put his filthy hands in Yuuri’s hips like they were his to grope, the ring in his hand shining guiltily, his form curling over his brother like a latch. It only took that and the slight yelp that escaped his brother’s lips for him to decide, Viktor Nikiforov was a dead man in his books. He swatted the hand, enough force in his hand to sting the other’s skin, but not enough that Yuuri would feel it much.  
And couldn’t Yuuri see? He was trying to protect him! He was letting that disgusting mess of a man know that were he to ouch Yuuri again he would be cut.   
Instead, Yuuri got  mad! He ditched him just the same as he did the old creep, he was putting them in the same level.  
So, no, Yuri was not happy about this. He was not taking this bullshit. He stormed out of the house, everything else be damned.   
Eventually, trough, he remembered his house was too close for him to ignore the damn party going on. So, following a new path, he went after the second best place, he raced towards the seven eleven a couple blocks away. He needed a fucking smoothie.  
The cold that greeted him as he entered reinforced his idea that everyone in the damn barbecue could go screw themselves. He purchased his smoothie. Aggressively. Sitting in the uncomfortable chairs inside the store to brood his  sorrows.  
A loud roar interrupted his chain of thoughts. He turned his eyes to the parking lot to find the coolest motorcycle he had seen in his life, a man in full leather get up getting out of it. He briefly wondered if Yuuri would find that attractive in him, it would sure make him look older, maybe Yuuri preferred older people.  
Cool motorcycle dude entered the store, and Yuri proceeded to distract his thoughts in how would it be possible for him to get a leather jacket.  
“Can I sit here?” he turned to look at the man in disinterest. Well, he was not much more of a man than him. He was definitely older, but not for much.  
“Do as you like” he shrugged. He had a cool motorcycle, he couldn’t be that bad.  
He proceeded to sit, muttering a few thanks and preying on a bag of chips silently.  
“Are you from around here?” he asked seemingly disinterested.  
“Most of my life” he shrugged.  
He hummed.  
“It was gruesome right?” he asked. “The thing about that poor guy they killed last week”  
Yuri now turned to look at him judgmentally.  
“He was a friend’s boyfriend” he snapped. “So yeah, you could say it was gruesome” he rolled his eyes.  
Great, he gives the guy a chance and it turns up he’s some sort of nosy jerk.  
“So you knew the victim” he assented. “Do you happen to think of any reason why he could have been targeted? Did he owe money? Drugs? Did he have any enemies?”  
Yuri was done.  
“What the fuck is it with all those questions!? You think this is a fucking game of clue!? Who are you even to be asking those questions?”  
The man smiled placidly.  
“My name is Otabek Altin, private detective” he introduced himself. “And I’m here in the hunt of a serial killer”

* * *

 

 

Viktor was humming, an actual melody under his  breath, and not even a sad one. Actual happy sounds as he waltzed through his kitchen, and wow, even sweeping his dirty floor after the evens of that day felt amazing.  
The tips of his fingers still tingled, his lips still could feel the faintest brush of hair. It was all Yuuri, sweet Yuuri that smelled like home. God he felt like he might explode. It was kinda weird, he knew, to be so thrilled about something so vanal, but still, Viktor could feel it, something he had never dared to let himself feel. He might be a little bit rushed, that was clear, but Yuuri was so soft, so kind, and yet all the things he hid, the way just a turn of his lips made his stomach turn, Viktor didn’t even knew how he didn’t turn into jelly, every time Yuuri smiled like that.  
“You seem very happy today” observed the woman.   
Viktor found even smiling at her felt easier with Yuuri’s image in his head.  
“I’m just really happy our neighbors seem to like us” he lied swiftly.  
Well, to be all that honest it seemed like that little blond scoundrel didn’t like him. The other Yuri. He had been the only bitter part in his day. It wasn’t like he was gonna act on his little great crush. Viktor just liked to touch, to taste and pretend even for just a moment that Yuuri was his. Just for a few seconds. But he also understood, if Yuuri was his, like he was to the other Yuri, he would also be pretty keen in keeping him away from those who seemed like a threat. And if Yuuri had someone who cared like hat about him, well, then Viktor was happy to let him be.  
“I’m happy to see you like it in here” she said cheerly. “Maybe it’s finally time to settle in one place, we’ve been in so many places already” she lamented as her arms wrapped around his body.  
Viktor had long ago controlled his response to twitch.  
“I like it in here” he said instead, his eyes trailing inadvertently to the window, up until the big glass panel on the second floor of Yuuri’s home.  
That had been the light of his days the past week, beautiful Yuuri, twirling and jumping, a minx seducing him from afar. A perfect image he had not been able to keep from want for himself, taking his camera from the counter an snapping a picture like he had been doing during the past days. It didn’t even matter that his nightmare of an adoptive mother was behind him shouting orders, Viktor couldn’t help but feel enthralled by every movement he made, the thrill of the violin, and Yuuri’s body transforming it into something greater.  
“He dances like he’s creating music, don’t you think” he can’t help but ask.  
If Viktor notices the way his perfect wife twists her mouth, he fails to mention it. Yuuri turns his head to their direction and for one second he can almost believe their eyes lock.  
“He dances like a witch” She responds instead.   
And Viktor can’t help but coincide with her in that. Yuuri casts a spell with his body, in Viktor is happy to let himself get drunk in it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't cheat on your wife's dudes. Or hit on married neighbors. Or hit said neighbors.

A hand extended in plea, the other one close to his heart, twirl, hands trough his body, he licked his lips. The musics accelerated in crescendo, he sticks his hips, a tantalizing movement, inviting, seductive. He gains speed, for a moment his mind is pretty aware that he shouldn’t be doing this in uneven ground, he ignores it and launches into a grand jete, he ascends without problem, his legs opening and so do his arms, his eyes turn to the sky, an he falls, for a moment he thinks it’s perfect, and then his foot slips.  
He falls down ungracefully, his side hitting the dirt of his garden. From his phone the music dies down as if mourning his demise. This is not how it was supposed to go Yuuri thinks, laying on the ground and dirty.  
He testes his landing foot, but so far it all feels normal, the only thing hurt are his ribs and his pride.  
“My god Yuuri are you alright!?” he hears a picked voice. He twists his neck to look a the new intruder, and is not surprised to find none other than Viktor Nikiforov rushing to him with the most panicked face he has ever seen.  
“I’m fine” he groans; forcing himself to stand up even through his ribs are scorching. He should have put is something other than a crop top.  
“No you are not” he snaps crouching at his side. “You are bleeding, see” he points to his bleeding side.  
“It’s just a couple scratches” he complains.  
“Well, scratch or not I’m not letting you go until that is disinfected” he crosses his arms.  
Yuuri doesn’t have it in him to tell him no again. His head is still spinning after the hit and he’s in too much pain at his side to even think about getting up and dance at the moment.  
“Let’s just get this over with” he sighs  getting up and taking the hand Viktor offers  him.  
The words his wife, Ymir, had said had been nagging at him all night. And even while he tried to rest he could still see her reprimanding eyes from the window. He couldn’t even dance at peace knowing there were eyes upon him that were only judging him as nothing else than a lewd dancer. Still, the summer event was in three weeks, he couldn’t relent in his practice just because of that. And so, while Yakov and Lilia went out with Yuri to buy him new pointe shoes he got up to the backyard to practice without being seen. There was no such luck, of course. And now Viktor had sen him fall from a grand jete.  
“I don’t  have an habit of doing that you know?” he asked with a bitter chuckle trying to ease the mood.  
“You shouldn’t have been practicing in your backyard” he shook his head, opening the door to his house and rushing somewhere, probably to look for the disinfectant. “What even lead you  to that? You have a perfect dance room in your house.”  
Yuuri bit down his lip.  
“I just don’t wanted to be a distraction” he answered. “You probably get tired of seeing me do the same thing over and over again from your window”  
Viktor frowned again as he approached with a bottle of disinfectant and a wet towel.  
“What led you to think that?” he said, and for what may have been the first time since they had encountered  each other, Yuuri knew he was upset.  
“Well, I just, you know, your wife told me it was upsetting” he frowned, a loud hiss escaping his lips as Viktor started to clean the wound at his side.  
“My wife?” he asked a slight frown in his face.  
Yuuri had been giving rolls to that comment all day. It hadn’t been just practice. But he heard there were going to be some really important people at it. If he managed to surprise them his career could soar. If what she said was true, if he really just looked bad while dancing, then the doors would lock for him. It would be the end of it.  
“It’s just something silly” he shook his head.  
Viktor looked up to him, his eyes conflicted while his hands kept working.   
“I don’t think there is anything wrong with your dance” he said. “I mean, I’ve only ever seen parts of it, bit and pieces. But  you are beautiful, like you enchant the viewer with your body” he said, the words sounding almost distant, Yuuri could swear his touch had turned gentle, almost as if he was caressing the angry red skin at his side.  
Yuuri shook his head, suppressing the shudder that his touch provoked on him.  
“I’m nothing short of magnificent. I can’t get a grasp on what I try to express most of the time. Even this piece, I’m risking it.”  
“Your body tells a story Yuuri” he said entranced. “Whoever sees you and says they feel nothing is lying”  
And Viktor’s eyes were so sweet, so tender, like they were dragging him in.   
He has a wife. Yuuri had to remind himself. He has a wife.  
“Would you like to see the whole piece?” he asked instead. 

* * *

 

 

Buying pointe shoes was a hell Yuri had to live, a necessary evil. Or at least that was what Yuri liked to think over and over again as he took on the boring experience. At least, after hours of getting shoe after shoe fitted he had finally gotten ones that filled just right. It sucked even more when the store had run out of his brand of choice.  
Still, he was looking forward to finally being home. Lilia and Yakov had suddenly decided they needed to go spent some time together, an actual miracle, and Yuri was looking forward to spend some quality time with Yuuri alone. That sounds way worse than it actually was but no one had to know just how much Yuri enjoyed the time Yuuri spent being the softest human being on his watch.  
The faintest hum of violin reached his ears as he opened the door. He recognized it as Yuuri’s piece for the summer event. He blushed immediately. He had been surprised when Yuuri picked such a risque dance for the event, but after he managed to see the choreography he had let it be. Yuuri was far to beautiful performing that piece and Yuri had to admire him channeling such  carnal feeling in his movements.  
He shut the door softly. Maybe if he did as less noise as possible he could manage to catch him dancing. That would definitely be enough to raise his mood from the damper pointe shoe fitting had done.  
He tip toed around the house, stepping up the stairs softly and getting closer and closer to the room. He could finally hear Yuuri’s steps, light and delicate as he moved all around it. A second noise made him frown. Heavier steps, less graceful. He peered around the corner confused. A gasp left his lips.  
Precious Yuuri, who looked like a fairy moving like he did, whose body was being held all too delicately by that man. The bastard. He was starting to feel his blood boil. His hands roamed the expanse of Yuuri’s skin, from his thighs to his torso, a satisfied smile as he did it and oh did Yuri want to wipe that smile of his face.  
“You’re too tense Yuuri” he laughed in his ear.  
“I’m not used to dancing a pas de deux” he said with bashfulness.  
The bastard took his hand turning him moving him into a a stance more akin to ballroom dancing.   
“You need to let yourself go” he whispered. “Let your movements become one with your partner” His fingers caressing his waist.  
“Like making love” Yuuri whispered in a tone that was wrecking Yuri’s insides.  
“Yes, like making love” he repeated his thumb stocking…stroking angry red skin.   
Yuuri’s right ribs whee hurt.  
Yuri exploded.  
“What the fuck is going on in here!?” he exclaimed, storming off to pry Yuuri away from his hands.  
Yuuri separated himself from him with a surprised gasp.  
“Yuri what are you doing here so early?” he asked exalted. And Yuuri had to get it into himself not to feel offended by that being the first thing he said  
“Early!? It’s fucking late Yuuri! The real question is what are you doing with this asshole and what happened to your ribs, did he hurt you!?” He demanded.  
Yuuri bit his lip and that was all it took for Yuri to get his confirmation.  
“I’m going to kill him” He growled, decided to go there and break the asshole face past the point of recognizing, the bastard still hadn’t wiped the smile out of his face.  
“No! Yuri please!” Yuuri exclaimed trying to stop him from marching to him. “He didn’t do anything! I did this to myself!”   
He stopped on his tracks.   
“What?” he asked dumbfounded. “Yuuri we had talked about this, it’s not okay for you too…”  
“Not in that way” he said embarrassed, his eyes straining just for a second to the man in front them.  “I was stupid and tried to practice in the backyard, I fell out of the grand jete and hurt myself, that’s all. Viktor helped me and I was showing him my dance”   
Yuri shook his head.  
“Las time I checked showing doesn’t include touching”  
“He said he had taken pair dance classes before, and that it could help knowing some of that into my piece. That’s all it was Yuri, no need to overwork yourself”  
Yuri still tried to make sense of everything, he turned to look at the asshole, still like he was on cloud nine even trough Yuri was more than ready to make him pay, and Yuuri, who was helplessly imploring him with his eyes. Yuri let a sigh of frustration.  
“Why would you even be practicing outside?” he asked.  
“Stupidity?” Yuuri shrugged.  
Yuri glared at the other one.  
“You, out. Yuuri may say it’s okay but I’m not that sure either Lilia or Yakov would be that happy to know their son was practicing the tango  with your old ass.”  
Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, an eyebrow raised in question.  
“It’s okay Viktor, I´ll be fine. Thank you for the help”  
The man sighed.  
“You can always find me at my house Yuuri” he said picking his thighs for Yuri’s disappointment, he had been planing to setting them on fire. “I’m alway eager to help.”  
“Yeah, well he wont be eager for anything. Out”  
“It was nice to meet your acquaintance” he smiled placidly before disappearing through the door.  
Yuri waited exactly five seconds before opening his mouth again.  
“Yuuri you have to stay away form that pervert”  
He heard an exasperated sigh and turned to find he aforementioned one angrily picking his stuff.  
“You know, I’m the older one, I don’t need you getting up in my business like that, I’m not ten years old” his face scrunched up in annoyance.  
“Well excuse me from trying to help you out of that man’s  wicked intentions!” he said mockingly. “Did you even notice what he was doing. I don’t think he even cares that he’s married, all he wants is to have his merry way with you”  
Yuuri laughed bitterly.  
“You should hear yourself.” He shook his head. “You think I can’t take care of myself. That I’m useless, is that it?”   
“I think you are failing to see the important point here”  
“And what is it!?” he exclaimed. “All I want is to be able to do something without anyone judging me! I’m done with that attitude of yours Yuri, you are seventeen, not five”  
“Yeah” Yuri said cross. “And you are also seventeen, he’s fucking twenty six, that’s almost ten years older. He can take advantage of you anytime he wants and you might have some strength Yuuri, but even you wouldn’t be able to do jack shit about it.”  
“You know what!” Yuuri said exasperated. “I don’t care if you think that. I can make my decisions and I say Viktor is a perfectly sane person to spend time with, at least he doesn’t judge me for what I do” he stormed out of the room.  
“You know, fine!” he exclaimed. “But don’t come crying at me to kick his ass when I’m proved right!”]  
He stormed to his room and let himself fall angrily into his bed.  
Regret had already started to creep into him. Not because of what he thought about the asshole, he still believed him to be dangerous. But he hated screaming at Yuuri, even if he thought he was in his right to do so, Yuuri didn’t deserve to be treated like that. He felt like the biggest piece of trash.   
As if sensing his thoughts his cat decided to come make herself comfortable sitting over his head.  
“Yeah, I know I’m shit” he grumbled. The cat meowed in response.  
He slowly let himself fall into a nap.  
At some point later he heard his phone beep, the noise startling the cat out of his head. He briefly thought about letting it go. After all, he was already pretty comfortable sleeping and avoiding his problems, but decided against it, maybe it was something interesting, like, maybe twitter announcing to the world Trump had finally been impeached.  
There were two texts. The first marked Asshole Biker, I told you, and a second from Phishit: You both need to stop fighting and turn on the goddamn news, now.  
He sited up like he had been snapped. He had a bad feeling about this.  
He ran down the stairs in a rush, his hands rummaging through the couch for the remote control as he ignored the past guilt.  
“Yuuri get down here in this instant!!” He screamed. “I think we need to see something important”  
 Damn, where did he last leave  the damn thing, is it too much to hope you don’t lose the control remote at the most important moments?  
“What are you going to keep scolding me!?” Yuuri asked appearing  through the stairs.  
There it was!   
“Shut up and come here I think this is important” he shushed him  
Now what is the local news channel, 25, 24, 23!  
A woman appeared in the picture, a grim expression in her face. A picture on the side. A headline shining in red at the bottom of the screen in bold letters.   
BODY FOUND, KILLER ROAMS CITY’S STREETS.  
“…which was just found a couple minutes ago by the victim’s boyfriend”  
“Holy shit” he whispered. “He was right”  
His mind revolved back to yesterday, a  cold smoothie in his hands and a man in a leather jacket.  
“You are a dumbass” he scoffed. “You need more than one death for it to be a serial killer, don’t they teach you that in detective school or something?”  
“It is like that indeed” the other nodded. “But you didn’t let me finish. I’m on the hunt of a serial killer than has been roaming the country for a while now, they stay on one place and go to another, but in all the pattern is the same, almost no fight at the entrance, a blood bath, and it always feels like the murder is personal. It may be just one death now, but I assure you there is more to come”  
“You are nuts” he shook his head “Just let the damn police handle it, now would you? My friend is already fucked up, a lot, I don’t need no weird detective telling everyone that there are more deaths to come and that the culprit already has a history of not being caught”  
“Do as you want” the other shrugged. “But if another body shows up, and it will” he slided a piece of paper. “You know where to find me. It would serve me well having someone who knows the area”  
Yuri had saved the number just because, not thinking he would ever need it.  
“Damn that’s Anya, Georgi’s girlfriend” Yuuri gasped. “You think it was him who found her?” he asked with a frown.  
Yuri took out his phone again.  
You, meet me tomorrow at the  smoothies. I’ll help.  
His eyes trailed to Yuuri, who was watching th news with wide eyes look of fear. He didn’t want to know what was like to see those eyes expressionless in a pool of blood.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Otabek had seen a long trail of things in his life,  by all accounts, he was ready to face the good and the evil. Otabek had regrets. And he had  indeed, a personal reason why he poured his whole life on this.  
His motorcycle roared as he approached the crime scene.   
He liked to pretend he had been so long in this search that he no longer knew why he did it. But that always an ugly lie. A big one at that.  
A killer with a sense of twisted justice, the thought that he had the right to do as they pleased. That was how he had cataloged it. That was probably why they also attacked their victims in their homes, butchered them to the pint of horror and then let them for the family of friends to find.  
It revolted his stomach.  
He had learned to contain that by now. And really, as much as it brought unwanted memories to play, he could never feel more revolted to see a dead body than he had been when it was his sister.   
Seven years back now. He had just been a kid, arriving home o find blood on the walls and his sisters inners all around their common room.  
He shook his head. Now it was not time for that.   
He could already see the lights of the police in front of the house, and he brought his motorcycle to a halt. It was not advisable to caught the attention.   
The house in front him seemed to be inhabited, a selling sign in the front part. Good enough he assented. A forensic uniform should be enough. It was always easier to blend with the crowd, but faking being part of the authorities made it easier for him to get the most information. Not that he hoped to find anything enclosing in itself.   
Back in the days, after his sister’s death, he had obsessively picked every bit of information he could get, he had sneaked into police records, stealed archives, evidence, press articles. All with he hopes that in a great whole it would help him finally catch the culprit. No court would admit all of his evidence at this point, but he was also not looking forward for that. He through, patting the gun at his hip in comfort. Death penalty would be demanded if they were caught, and Otabek was not willing to with more years to see it inflicted, no, he needed sense of fulfillment in this.  
Forensics not always kept track of their numbers, and by not always he meant ever.  
“Could you bring us some more evidence bags tom?” one of them asked him without looking up form his notes. He nodded. Tom would have to do with the scold they would give him when he didn’t bring the bags.  
Around the body a group of them were busy numbering the bits strewn around the floor. And by the way some of them carried themselves, he could already guess all they wanted was to pick them up once and for all.  
“What kind of sick fuck would do this?” he hear someone ask.  
It wasn’t even the worse one yet.  
The girl’s face was mostly recognizable. Painted with blood and the occasional bruise, but most of the damage was inflicted in her body, her hands and arms. Otabek could swear they had suddenly fixed all the hate they had taken in the face previously and focused there, some of the fingers where not even complete.  
“Stop there!” someone shouted at him.  
He froze. The person approached angrily, pushing him to the side firmly.  
“You almost step in the damn tongue, get more careful now would you”   
He turned to look at the path he had previously followed. Indeed, he had been just one step from stepping in a tongue.  
“You young people, do they not teach you how to have precaution in school this days?”   
He mumbled a sorry as he approached a bunch of the notes already taken, left on a table openly, to one side of them he saw a bracelet that he quickly identified as coming from a club downtown, and looking back to the clothes used by the victim, he was quick to realize this one was picked in the usual manner, he took the bracelet into his pocked and turned to look at the notes. It was better if he took a break from that and focus in knowing what they had already.  
Body parts. A  psychological profiling. The weapon of choice was, as always, something from the house already, no fingerprints or… he checked a past notes, the one from the boy who had been killed a week earlier.   
Blood sample getting out of the scene. No, that couldn’t be right. They never left blood, they were not that stupid, if it was they would have been caught years ago.  
They were following a empty trail, for a all he knew the killer probably let it there to distract them.  
He was not going to get fall for something so obvious. The rest of the papers didn’t say anything new. They didn’t have any suspect, a few photos of crime scenes. It was yet another occasion in which they had caught nothing. He cussed under his breath, a silent apology leaving his lips as he glanced at the girl on the corner of his eye. She too would have to wait for him to avenge her.  
It was a good time now, to leave the crime scene, he had found nothing, again, and no one was paying attention to him. Still, before leaving he decided to pay a visit to the bathroom. He had fled from his cramped hotel room right when he heard about the body, and in all honesty, his bladder would not resist the ride on his bike, the girl would not mind he reasoned bitterly.  
He relieved himself quickly, taking care to leave everything as it was and cleaning his hands after that. His eyes raised for just a moment to catch his reflection in the mirror, his eyes catching something peeking out of a corner of the room.  
There, almost hidden below the tub, there was something peeking out. He took out a handkerchief as he approached, crunching down and retrieving slowly, it was rectangular, and he slightly recognized it o be a photo,  half of it dipped in the water that had pooled below the tub.   
It was a still, some of  it blurred, obviously not professional and sporting the picture of someone who had obviously not noticed the picture being taken, a boy, probably in his late teenage years, black messy hair as he walked through the main road, a pair of thick rimmed glasses. And almost below the picture, a blurred mess of fingerprint in crusty maroon. A blood stain.  
He tried to make sense of it, it was not like his killer to leave something like this in the crime scene, but then again, it was not like him to change his way of attacking that much. Maybe he worked on a rush this time, got impulsive and decided to murder on a whim.  
Whatever it was, Otabek hold in his hands the most  important piece of evidence he had in seven years. He needed to figure out who was the guy in the photo, and maybe if he did that, he would finally be able to catch his killer.   
Otabek was not letting them scape this time.

* * *

 

 

 

“You know that I’m right” grumbled Yuri while fiddling with his phone.  
“I´m sorry, I can’t listen to you over the sound of me being a human being capable of taking care of myself” he mumbled, his eyes focused in the group chat as well.  
Phichit, being his usual self had decided to make a comforting party for Georgi, the poor guy had already been pretty much a overly sensible person before, always making a drama of things, even it that made him, at times, a pretty nice person to talk with. Yuuri  couldn’t image how he was dealing with this. Phichit, thinking the same thing had decided that, as the only ones in school that fancied him enough to can say they were his friends, they were in the moral obligation of helping him out. Yuuri was of the opinion that they were terrible at comforting, but according to Phichit, if they could deal with Chris, they could with Georgi. The discourse was currently pending in no Phichit, there is no such thing as hamster therapy, please don’t bring the little guys with Georgi they might get scared  to death.  
“Nope, I don’t think so. All I hear is pettiness and teenage rebellion”  
“I thought that was your middle name” he responded.  
Even as the two of them were in the middle of dissuading their friend into seeing reason, Yuri had yet to see the light, and had taken it to himself to try to force his views into Yuuri, he had passively, as  much as Yuri can do anything passively, been at it all morning.   
Yuuri was having none of it.  
“Think what  you want. I’m only trying to dissuade you from doing something you might regret later”  
“All I’m regretting is the nonexistence of a real life mute button”  
He  heard him sigh from beside him.   
“Anyway” he said getting up. “You make Phichit enter into reason, I need to go see something right now”  
Yuuri frowned.  
“You realize we are going to Georgi’s in tree hours, right? Where are you going?”  
Yuri avoided looking at him while he started shoving things into a bag.  
“Just places, I promised, I’ll be here in time for Georgi’s”  
“Promised” Yuuri deadpanned. “To who?”   
He froze for a moment, right after going back to disappearing through the door.  
“A friend, nothing important I’ll be fine”  
“So you can go someplace, with who knows who, but I can’t pass the time with our respectable next door neighbor who is the nicest person to even live next door”  
“My friend is not a creepy old man with wandering hands” Yuri glared at him. “And, unlike you, I will be texturing you regularly, mom”  
He rushed out before Yuuri even had time to say anything else. He huffed exasperated. He loved Yuri with all of his soul, but he was really getting tired of his overprotective tendencies.  
He kept typing.  
No is no Phichit, and that is final.  
He blocked his phone. His eyes inevitably trailed to the house next door. He took the phone again.  
Are you up for ending  that passo doble lesson from yesterday?  
His phone beeped again almost  immediately  
Just give me five minutes while Ymir leaves for work.  
Yuuri sighed, stepping up and looking out of the window to Viktor’s house.  
His brother was mental if he thought Viktor wanted to hurt him. Viktor with his kind words and gentle large hands, his kind icy blue eyes and  his hearth shaped smile. That man could do no wrong.  
Yuuri was aware that he might be a little to fixed in him, that he might like his touch nd his voice more the he should, but could anyone blame him? The man was perfect.  
The figure of Ymir appeared from the front door. And of course, such a perfect man had to be taken. It was just like his luck to be like that. Yuuri couldn’t compare to her. Long legs clad in expensive heels, perfect skin and luscious long hair.   
Would Viktor like him with long hair? He wondered. Or heels. He was sure he could look great with them. But no, he was not so desperate as to stride to Viktor dressed as his wife with the intention to seduce the hell out of him. Yuuri respected him being in love with someone else. Or at least he thought so.  
Through to be honest Viktor had never shown to be that much in love with her. Not that he could see, they were never that close, he never saw them kiss, and he he’d never seen him being as touchy with her as he was with him.  
A little smirk crossed his face at the thought of Viktor wanting something from him, of him liking boring simple Yuuri like that. He chastised himself, that  was not good, he was not like that.   
He just liked to fantasize, that’s all.   
Her car disappeared across the street and Yuuri decided it was good like that. Changing into his dancing gear and running up to his house. A huge slap in the face to Yuri’s worries.   
The back door was open, and he let himself enter, startling Viktor as he was leaving for Yuuri’s own house  
“Better do it here” Yuuri smiled. “Else you want my brother to interrupt us again”  
Viktor returned his smile.  
“Well, I don’t have a dancing room, so, it’s gonna get cramped, you okay with that?”   
“I’ve dealt with worse” Yuuri responded dropping his things in a nearby sofa.   
“With that brother, I bet.” He laughed. “Can you tell me what led him to believe I’m molesting you? I never knew I gave of the creep vive”  
Yuuri shook his head  
“Yuri’s like that. Overprotective and a general asshole with everyone”  
“I bet.” He shrugged. “But let’s not talk about him. You said you wanted to do a passo doble”  
“You said it would certainly help my piece”  
Yuuri was also aware that it was an open door for liberating his pent up anger, while also allowing him to get specially close with Viktor. He could still feel his hands directing him through the quick steps.  
“Well, it’s a passionate piece.” Viktor said approaching him, his hands extended in an invitation. “You have to show it the best you can”  
He hummed, taking the hand and following him to the open space of the principal room.  
“When Lilia told us about the summer show she said we had to do our best, expose our soul in the dancing. I wanted to pursue that in my piece” he explained, his hands intertwining with Viktor’s as they started a slow peace.  
“You consider yourself like a passionate person Yuuri?” he asked in a low dangerous tone.  
Yuuri flushed, his eyes straying from Viktor as he thought about the right way to answer that. Viktor didn’t need to know what he did in his free time. But if he said he just wanted to explore said theme he might think Yuuri was just trying to appear mature in his dancing.  
“I’m sorry I asked” Viktor retreated. “That was improper”   
He could feel his hands twitching nervously.  
“No” Yuuri shook his head. “I just make an habit of, you know, sharing that with other people”  
Viktor led him into a step sequence, their conversation lost for a moment as Yuuri tried to follow his peace.  
“Less alone with someone as old as me right” he laughed, but Yuuri could perceive the slight strain in his voice.  
“You are not that old” Yuuri responded, rotating into a twirl, back facing against Viktor.   
“Still, you must see me as a parent figure, that’s uncomfortable” Viktor reasoned in his ear, his voice slightly hoarse  
Yuuri giggled.  
“Oh please Viktor, you are barely old enough to be the father of a small child, If anything I see you as Viktor, my new neighbor with a lot of furniture, kind words and a surprising talent for pair dancing”  
He stilled for a moment, a carefree laugh as he launched Yuuri into another set of twists and steps.  
“Not to mention handsome  and charming” he laughed.  
Yuuri hummed seemingly in thought.  
“Well, now that I think about it, the receding hairline is a bit of a bummer, I might have to rethink the fatherly figure bit, you might end up looking like Yakov in some years” he said, a fake frown in his face.  
“So cruel!” Viktor cried out, a hand reaching to touch around his forehead in panic.  
Yuuri doubled over in laughter, a few stray tears pickling the corner of his eyes.  
“Just joking!” he laughed. “Shut up and teach me how to do that step sequence of earlier”  
They continued like that.  Dancing around each other. Yuuri suppressing the shudder of satisfactions that recurred his body every time Viktor guided him into a new step sequence, a new set of moves, while he dipped him and raised him, his grip never relenting  
Yuuri had never done something like that. Even when Yuri had been small their counted occasion in which they would dance wit each other had never been like this, and Yuri had not danced with a partner in years. He had forgotten what it felt like, letting himself be supported and supporting in exchange.  
He closed his eyes and let his body do the talking, it was easy, to let oneself trust Viktor, it felt natural and oh so right, so right Yuuri almost liked to fake that there was nothing outside stopping him from keep frmn doing that. That the only thing that mattered and existed where the two of them, their dance.  
But it ended too soon, and before he knew it Viktor dipped him low, a finality in the movement as they rested like that for a second. Yuuri arched low, his back supported by Viktor’s hand, his breathing close to Yuuri’s neck eliciting goosebumps from his skin.   
And then, the get up.  
“That was…” Yuuri breathed.  
“It was great” offered Viktor, his eyes connected on his with an intimacy that could only belong to the two of them.  
“Yeah, great” he gasped.  
His heart was beating fast against his chest.  
“So, uh…” Viktor giggled, the magic of the moment broken for a second. “It’s afternoon. You up for a snack before you leave again?”  
“A snack would be fine” he conceded.  
He followed Viktor to the kitchen in silence, but his mind still kept repeating their last minutes. Yuuri could try and tell himself that it was just another one of their platonic moments, but, if he thought about that, it didn’t make any sense, you didn’t just form a connection like the two of them had out of just platonic affection, and yet, Yuuri didn’t feel like Yuri’s alternative was that on he right either.  
“You up for some pudding? I think I left it in…”  
“Viktor” he interrupted him. “What am I to you”  
He turned to face at him, a confused expression in his face.  
“That’s a sudden question”   
“But can you answer it?” Yuuri looked at him, a conflicted expression in his face.  
“I just don’t see why you ask it, it really doesn’t make a lot of sense, I mean” he laughed nervously. “I just really love your company”  
“Well, you seem to enjoy it too much” Yuuri replied. “You never do any of those things with our wife, do you”  
Viktor let a bitter laugh.  
“Is this all based on it? My wife. Yuuri with all respect but I don’t know what you are trying to imply”  
“I’m saying what you think I do” he retorted, as sudden swarm of boldness rushing through him. “Do you love your wife Viktor?”  
“What kind of question is that?” Viktor asked, hurt lacing his voice.  
“Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you love her?” Yuuri asked, his voice running low, his courage loosing as he approached Viktor.  
“I…”   
“Viktor” Yuuri pleaded. “What are you looking for in me?”  
“No” Viktor shook his head. “I’ve been doing good Yuuri, please don’t force me to, don’t make it go to waste please…”  
“Viktor, answer me” He was face to face with him now, their eyes locked and Yuuri could see everything in him  crystal clear, the fear, the control barely held in his fingers as it escaped like sand.  
“If I do that I will never be able to go back, I can’t Yuuri, I wont be capable to contain myself any longer”  
“Then don’t”   
Yuuri was barely able to feel his breath against him, and before he knew it him self he felt those hands sweeping him off his feet, a gasp escaping his lips and the muffled sound that erupted from him while he collied with the kitchen counter.  
Yuuri was seventen years old, a the doors of life, and he was kissing Viktor Nikiforov

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie to your parents kids, unless your parents are asses. Which isn' the case here. Anyway, communication is important. Feauring the infamous blowjob scene. spoiler. If you are reading this Karen, don't burn me at a stake.

Yuuri was no strange to attraction or sex. He had just been fifteen years old, the day Yuri, Lilia and Yakov went in a vacation to Russia and he decided to stay. When Phichit as Chris dragged him a high school party to appease his loneliness, when he got drunk out of his mind and woke up to a sore ass, a dry throat, clothes on the floor and a freshman who could not stop grinning while he tried to find his briefs. It had taken all of Phichit’s  internet influence to keep the video out of the red.   
That had sparked something in Yuuri, a curiosity for the things he could do and feel with and without drinking. All he things he could taste in the world, all the different kind of lovers he could get, the way pleasure and thrills could mute the anxiety and fear muddling his brain, how the haze could make him free. By the time he turned sixteen Yuri already knew what kind of things made him scream. His type of man, the type of hands he liked on his body, the things he liked to taste. He also knew that getting into complicated things was not for him at the the moment, it just had not managed to fit with him up to this day. .   
So why then?  
Why was he rutting up against Viktor Nikiforov?   
Married Viktor Nikiforov.  
Viktor Nikiforov whose hands felt so right in his back and ass. Whose hair felt so right through his fingers, whose lips he was drinking like nectar, whose scent he could smell in his skin, who felt so right looming over him, whose wandering hands made him moan against his lips and who Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he squirmed hearing his sounds.  
Yuuri could feel his ring bearing into his skin as he touched him. Could glimpse a picture of his wife if he so much as peeked open his eyes, whose touche was all over the house, the kitchen table, the one he would totally not mind if Viktor decided to turn him around and fuck him till tomorrow.  
He pushed him aside, their lips separating with a pop, still connected by trail of spit.  
“I can’t do this”  
Viktor stared at him in horror.  
“No, Yuuri, please don’t say that” he implored him, his voice laced with desperation. “Is it because of my age? I promise I’ll never do anything you wont like, I’ll be discreet, I…”  
“It’s not about any of those things” he responded.  
God what was he doing, what was he thinking?  
“Viktor I don’t have a problem about being with you, I’d love it.”  
“Then what is it about Yuuri?” he asked miserable, his hands still at either side of him as he embraced him into a bone crushing hug  
He picked the frame that hung alongside him.  
“This, Viktor, this is the problem” The small smiling eyes of Ymir looked at him reprehensibly.   
“She’s not important” he said coldly.  
“Viktor! She’s your wife, you can’t jaust say things like those”  
“You want to know why I married her?” he asked his eyes fixing in his as he took the frame from his hands. “I was scared, I don’t have quite an accepting family, I feared that if I didn’t do it my secret would come out and I would end up being hated by the lot of them”  
Yuuri didn’t know what to say.  
On one hand Viktor was married, reasons or not, and Yuuri didn’t do those kinds of things. On the other, he could see he was suffering, his eyes pleading for Yuuri to take him and he was weak, alright? He was weak, he desired Viktor with all of his being, more than he could probably say even if pursuing a relationship with him would open the door to a lot of drama he was not ready to face.  
“Then what?” he asked reluctantly. “I say yes, what later? Will you leave her? Elope with me as soon as I turn legal? Viktor I know how this goes”  
“No” Viktor say reluctantly. “At this point I don’t know what I can do and not, I’m too wrapped up in my own mess.”  
“Then…”  
“But!” he interrupted him, “I can promise one thing. You are the only one I’ll belong to. No one will know my love like you do, and that’s definitive, whether you say yes or not, I’ll love you even if I have to do it from afar”  
Yuuri sucked his breath. Had had he been rational, if he had thought about this balancing pros and cons he would have realized that he was dealing with something that he, as just a seventeen year old boy should not. But Yuuri didn't want to be rational. He liked Viktor, far more than he had liked any of his past flings, and if Viktor was offering himself, well Yuuri had nothing to lose right?  
Yuri would disapprove. He would probably want to come castrate Viktor if he found out. But he didn't have to find out.  
“You better love like you’ll never do someone else” he sentenced.  
Viktor let a yelp of joy, lips crashing against his as they melted into a kiss once again.  
Viktor tasted like carnal desire he realized. Sinful. And the trill was making him moan in expectation.

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri was sure of one thing, this had to be the stupidest secret meeting he ever had.   
Detective asshole and he had indeed, brought a smoothie,but now here he was in a deserted park,under a picnic umbrella, in the middle of the summer, sweating, because a guy in a leather jacket thought a seven eleven was not secretive enough.  
And he had been so close to crack Yuuri.  
“Listen contrary to popular belief my sorry ass has better things to do than come play sherlock with yours. I'm here to do something about the asshole slaying people but if you treat me like a innocent kid and withhold information, you can start to look for a different person”  
Otabek nodded, slinging the raggedy backpack that he had been carrying around.  
“You want the long story or do I go straight to the point?”  
“I don't have that much time, your tear jerking origin story can wait” he dismissed with a wave of his hand  
“Straight to the point then.” he nodded “who I follow is serial killer, and an intelligent one at that, and it pains me to say it. They have left close to no evidence in the years I’ve been after them. As for victimology, they don't discriminate. Girls, boys. They have their pick and the story is always the same, no forced entry, sometimes after the victim was at a club, probably where they pick them, always at home, and a complete butchery of the body, most time fixated on the face”  
“But they got sloppy, right?” Yuri asked “I mean I heard about the blood trail maybe they got injured. Now all we have to do is wait”  
He shook his head.  
“No, I know hos this person works. They don't get that stupid, fer all we know that trail is just to distract everyone”  
“Then what do we do?” Yuri asked “do we like, wait until someone else's gets chopped and try to go from there?”  
“Occasionally, yeah. There's not a lot we can do without evidence, we could also ask around if the victim had a recent friendship with someone, maybe the killer. But I got something big this time”  
Yuri deadpanned him.   
“I wont roll drums or anything. Whip it out and it better not be your dick because I wont hesitate to stab it”  
He hid a smile at the slight released shudder he saw pass over the mans shoulders.  
“I went to the crime scene yesterday”  
“Isn't that…”   
“Illegal? Yeah. And at first I didn't get anything, just chopped off bits and halfassed forensic archives. Then, I went to the bathroom. I think I found the next victim” he dropped the bomb, turning around to rummage across his backpack  
“How are you sure?” he inquired, his interest now piqued  
“Well it's a photo, with blood, more likely left there forgotten by the killer” he picked something from his mess, a rectangular form in a zipplock bag “check it out for yourself” he told him passing it to him “maybe you can tell me who the poor lad is and we can finally save a life”  
“Yeah yeah just pass it over here quickly” he said snatching the bag and looking at it.  
His blood ran cold.  
It was a bad photo, the hair more tousled than usual, taken out of the blue at some point while he walked to school, but Yuri could never not recognize the person in it.  
“This is my brother”  
It was Yuuri. They had taken a picture of Yuuri. Sweet too naive Yuuri. A serial killer had a picture of Yuuri.  
“You two don't look much alike” he frowned  
“He's adopted” he found himself whispering  
If the killer had this picture then they had fixed their eyes on Yuuri, Yuuri could be the next victim of this twisted guy no one had come to catch in seven fucking years.   
And he had left Yuuri in their house, alone while he came to play detectives.  
“Grab your fucking things I need to go back home” he demanded him already getting up and racing towards the motorcycle they had parked ten meters away.  
Behind him he distinctively heard the other do as he bad instructed. He would thank him for listening to him. Later maybe. Now he needed to see Yuuri was fine  
“Where do you live?” Otabek asked him as he started the engine.  
Any other time, true to all he said to Yuuri, he would have done the right thing and not tell this guy shit. But Yuuri was on the line. And if there was one thing he definitely put above everything else was Yuuri’s safety.  
God knows Yuuri doesn't do it enough for yourself.  
They arrived quickly at his home, Yuri positively flying over the machine as he raced into his house, Otabek cautiously straying behind him.  
The house was silent. Way too silent.  
“Yuuri!” he called him. His voice resonating across the house. There was no response.   
His heart was loud in his ears.  
“Yuuri where the fuck are you!?” he called again, more desperate this time “nows not the time to play hide and seek. If this is about our previous fight I’m sorry”  
From the back pf the house he could hear the door opening and closing. He raced toward it,his mind trying to prepare for whatever that could be in there.  
“You here already?” asked Yuuri, sweat clinging to his clothes and a bottle of water from the refrigerator in his hand “I could hear your voice all the way from outside”  
Yuri let himself breath.  
“Where the fuck where you!? I called all over the house and you didn't respond” he demanded  
“I went to take a walk. Seriously Yuri whats it with controlling my life this days?” he rolled his eyes, through Yuri could see he did it half heartedly.  
A walk. It made sense. Yuuri always went out to walk whenever he had something troubling in his mind. And here was Yuri freaking out about it.  
“Who’s your friend” Yuuri asked, gaze fixed behind him.  
Right. He had dragged Otabek into his own panic.  
“This is uhm, the friend I told you about. Otabek. Yuuri, Otabek”  he signaled them. “He has a motorcycle” he offered like that would explain their sudden friendship. It kind of did.  
Yuuri regarded Otabek. Eyes scanning him for a moment before nodding.  
“Well, nice to meet you, Otabek. I hope Yuri didn't accuse you of being a predator in disguise. Now if you excuse me, I’ll be upstairs, taking a shower. We need to be at Georgi’s in an hour Yuri, just saying”  
He disappeared up the stairs.  
“Well he’s one ray of sunshine” Otabek mused.  
“He tends to be, we just had a fight yesterday” Yuri sighed.  
“Well if he's okay I guess I'll see myself out” he said awkwardly   
“One moment” he stopped him. “Do you, you know, think he could be in danger?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know. They had never shown signs of being interested in anyone at all. But if you want my advice, keep an eye on him. Its not nice to lose someone you love at the hands of a fucked up asshole”  
Yeah. Yuri thought, glancing up the stairs. He guessed it wasn't.

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri had heard about mourning clothes. The people dressed in black and ancient widows who kept the style as a proof of their pain.  
Still, none of that had prepared him for...this.  
Georgi was weeping as he told them the story, mascara running through his cheeks, and into his black ensemble. He looked as if a scene kid had discovered both Disney and goth fashion at the same time creating the ultimate walking living nightmare. And honestly Yuuri felt so bad for him but it was hard to focus on that when all he could do was watch his clothes in awe.  
He was a terrible friend.  
“Then I walk to her room and it’ blood! Blood all around it! There were pieces scattered all over the floor”  
Chris patted him in the back, involving him in a hug as the other broke into tears again.  
“I know, I know. It will get better, slowly. But we are here for you, we care!”  
Georgi cried out again.  
Yuuri knew to a deep level that he should be focused on helping out his friend. The poor guy saw his girlfriend brutally murdered for goodness sake. Still, his mind kept staying to Viktor. Viktor who was so gone for him Yuuri could almost swear he praised the ground he walked, whose praise whispered to his ear made him shudder in pleasure. Oh yeah, Yuuri was enjoying the man way too much, and they had yet to do anything beyond kissing, Yuri’s screams from withing his home reminding him that he had other things to do, his thirst could wait. Yet, Yuuri was happy to imagine what would it be like when they crossed that bridge. He would bet his money that they could show each other a good time. Maybe…  
“Yuuri” Phichit interrupted him with strained voice. “Can you please follow me, I think we need more paper towels”  
“But there’s still..”  
“Out” he said a fake smile clinging to his face.  
Yuuri excused himself to follow him.  
“Can you get a grip” he asked him once they were outside.   
“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked him  
“I’m taking about your I just got laid and I’m proud of it face” he said motioning at him. “I’m happy you are happy but couldn't you wait until our friend stopped mourning? I don't even know how you managed to get some in such a short period of time but I've learned not to question your methods”  
“Phichit, I didn't get laid” Yuuri remarked stressing each word.  
Making out with your hot married neighbor was not getting laid.  
“Explain the bruised lips then Yuuri” Phichit said rolling his eyes. “Its widely known that you like it rough, weird ways of dealing with stuff and all that, so stop the pretending. I don't care about a that. But please, think of Georgi, he needs it. Your new boy toy can wait.  
Yuuri blushed embarrassed. If it was so obvious that he was foxed in his new relationship with Viktor then he really needed to calm down. He couldn't tell Phichit, dear god. But he could do something and not be an ass to his friends.  
“Alright, sorry. I’ll focus on Georgi now”  
“Good” he nodded.”you can tell me the good bits of it later”  
“Phichit!”  
“Well if they got you this bad they must be good right?” he laughed and Yuuri hid his face in his hands  
If Phichit only knew that Viktor and him had done nothing else than kissing.  
He’s really has it bad now, right?

* * *

 

 

 

 

Could it be possible that life smiled at him from the first time?  
Viktor was possibly bursting with happiness, he cleaned his home, sang a song, stared at his ceiling in contemplation for his happiness. He even greeted his wife with a real smile! It was not directed at her, but still!  
“You look very happy today Vitya” she mused as they prepared dinner.   
Yuuri and him would be wonderful in this.  
“I just woke up in a really good mood” he tried to play it off but the smile clung to his lips.  
Yuuri tasted like alcohol. It was intoxicated and addictive, and Viktor would be happy to spent the rest of his life clung to those lips.  
He would certainly dream about them.  
His wife smiled pleasantly at him, that predator twist of her lips that he knew she used at work when she got what she wanted.  
“Sure you did”  
Viktor didn't hate his wife. He really didn't. But he also didn't love her. Didn't held affection for her. And it wasn't a sot of marriage crisis. He just never did.  
Viktor didn't marry out of love.  
When he was younger he had always told his mama that girls were gross. And his mama as they use to do, told him he would grow up and like them. Of course, he believed her.  
As he got older girls stopped being gross. They were just not interesting to him. And his papa said, you just haven't met the right girl.  
He figured it out when he was twelve. A sitcom that passed in the tv just because, two men kissing. His mind had suddenly sparked. Men were nice, he had thought, I would like to kiss a boy much more than kissing a girl. His mom had changed the tv with a snarl, but Viktor knew already.   
For a couple of months it was all clear.  
Then family reunited in the eve of his thirteenth birthday. Cousin Ivan arriving with a pretty boy in his arm that he introduced as his boyfriend.   
Viktor would remember that birthday with the sound of screams and things breaking. Weeks later he would ask about cousin Ivan to his mother. She had smiled sweetly at him, same way you do to an ignorant child.  
“You don't have a cousin Ivan honey”  
That was when he realized he couldn’t love men in the same way of girls. Not in his family.  
He tried just ignoring it, tried to change. But that is not something you just do. And he knew for every boy with dark hair and a soft face that made his heart go crazy and his cheeks red.  
He was going to fall into that and then his family would hate him, seclude him like they did before.  
And the years passed and his family started asking questions, why don't you have a girlfriend? Why don't you date?  
And in came Ymir. Who he could admit was beautiful in the standards other men thought. With dark hair, and round cheeks, nice glasses and a personality he could deal with.  
His family loved her and they married in the eve of his twenty one birthday.  
He resented her. He also felt sorry for her. Bound to someone who had only married her for cover, blind to the fact that he held no feelings for her. He hadn’t touched her in months and he surely won’t now that he would probably imagine Yuuri in her place.   
Her hands traced his side, inadvertently making him shiver. Her touch was so different from Yuuri’s. She laced herself to his midriff, hands stroking his abdomen as she smiled at him.  
Not now he thought.  
“Not today Ymir” he tried to play it off. “I’m still a bit tired because of the moving. I could barely keep up with you” he tried to laugh.  
The smile fell of her face.  
“Oh, I thought you were, you know, in the mood, I mean you were so happy, and you cleaned for a change, I thought it was…”  
“Yeah, well, I was just trying to be helpful for once” he tried to say kindly as he separated himself from her as casually possible.  
“It's fine” she smiled “maybe some other time”  
Viktor was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 

 

 

 

And so passed two weeks.  
Two weeks of clandestinely dating Viktor, of snaking off and crafting lie after lie to cover up the moments of blissful indulgence he and Viktor passed with each other.   
Yuuri had been surprised. For a man as attractive as Viktor he sure was insecure on his advances. After all those time that he had been sneaking up on him and touching him in every time more bold and less sneaky ways Yuuri had hoped him to be a experienced lover. Bit Viktor was genuinely untouched by any hand that wasn't female. And Yuuri soon learned that that was not really Viktor’s cup of tea. It was really a weird feeling for Yuuri, who had always been with people around the same range so experience as him, to have the upper hand with a man who was so much older than him.  
It was weirdly exiting.  
Yuuri glanced out of his window. It was nearing the time he and Viktor had accorded to have their date and Yuuri was starting to get impatient, a couple slices of pie he was using as a cover for his visit starting to cool in his lap.  
Ymir had yet to leave. Already surpassing the hour she tended to leave for work by more than ten minutes and Yuuri was feeling irritated. He knew in all truth he had no right to. He was not the one married to Viktor after all. But damn if that didn't make him jealous. It wasn't fair to Viktor that she had spent all this years not realizing he was not interested in her and…  
Yuuri sighed.   
Again. Not his place to intrude. The one with the ring was Viktor, not him. Viktor was the one who needed to something about his life. Yuuri was only the side lover.  
Still, feeling bold Yuuri reached for the plate of pie. He was not waiting for the woman to get out, she was running late to work anyway. It would only be a moment to rush her out anyway.  
He got out of the house, plate of pies presented like an offerings. Yuuri had the brief thought that maybe Viktor would like it quite a bit if he played the paper of a doting housewife, maybe he was into that.  
The door of the house opened just as he walked into the front yard, the woman in question strutting out angrily. Yuuri might or not have found a bit too much pleasure in her discomfort.   
She stopped when she catched sight of him.  
This was the first time they had seen each other since Yuuri started the affair with Viktor, he was fully ready for the sting of guilt, but instead, all he found was a dull bite.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked, an irritated tone in her voice.  
“I thought you would like some cake!” Yuuri smiled, the same sweet turn of his lips he did when facing his family.  
The woman twisted her lips, eyes trailing to the small booty shorts he had put on, knowing quite well she hated them and Viktor loved to no end, specially when he clasped his hands around his ass.  
“I’m running late, move” she huffed, deeming unworthy to take a moment to chide at him for it.  
“Sure” Yuuri chimed. “I’ll just let them in the kitchen!”  
He was not leaving her a slice of anything.  
He entered the house, a slight sway in his hips as he closed the door right in the middle of Viktor bidding her goodbye. He latched himself into Viktor as soon as the door was closed.  
His tongue leaped at the outside of Viktor's lips, asking for the contact he had been craving all morning, his mouth opened happily.  
Viktor always kissed like his time was running out. Hands roaming and mouth warm against his, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip like he wanted to eat him whole. Yuuri enjoyed the way he touched him in an almost worshiping way. His tongue warm against his as they twisted curled around each other.  
Yuuri separated off him with a satisfied smile in his red swollen lips.   
“Miss me?” Yuuri asked chuckling.  
Viktor groaned against him hands clasped on his waist  
“Yuuri” he whined “you must be careful with things like this, she's still outside!” he said eyes twitching for a moment back to the door like it would burst open to catch then on the act.  
“You were not complaining” Yuuri said amused.  
“Thats not fair, you know I can’t control myself when you throw yourself at me like that”  
“Well thats the whole point!” Yuuri laughed, detaching himself from Viktor to put the plate of pies in a small table.  
He was aware of Viktor's eyes in his ass as he bended to do so.  
“It took her long enough” Yuuri mentioned offhand.  
“Yeah” Viktor said awkwardly “I forgot It was our dating anniversary and she was a bit upset, she’s one of those anniversary enthusiast persons”  
Yuuri frowned slightly.  
“well thats not good” Yuuri shook his head.  
Yuuri stood awkwardly for a moment, the presence of their third party acknowledged. Viktor liked to pretend Ymir was not a thing between them, but for Yuuri It was impossible not to.  
“I guess we’ll just have to, you know, make some good memories in her place”  
Which was how thirty minutes later Yuuri found himself flush against Viktor, a way too soft sofa behind him while he rutted against Viktor,small gasps escaping his lips with every time Viktor thrusted in front him, hands grasped to his back while Viktor squeezed his ass unforgiving,  back arched as he rode him wanting to feel more and more and more. Every trust was sending pleasurable twitches up his head and Yuuri could feel both him and Viktor awfully hard against their pants.  
Their tongues clashed against each other, bits and moans escaping him even as his glasses were pushed onto his face.  
Oh what Yuuri would do to get more friction between them the small bit he got too low for all he needed to get off. Yuuri wanted more. More contact. He wanted Viktor's hands on him, his long fingers wrapped around his cock playing with his head. Yuuri wanted to feel all of Viktor as well.   
Yuuri's hand went low to the waist of Viktor’s pants, decided to set both of them free so he can finally get the thing he had been craving this last two weeks.  
Viktor’s hand clasped his in a death grip just as he was about to drag his pants down.   
He turned to look at him confused. Arousal slightly killed off at the action.  
“You don't have to feel forced to do this Yuuri”  
“What?” Yuuri asked.  
Damn if his libido had suddenly died.  
“Yes” answered Viktor like he was the voice of reason “I know you might feel like you need to go all this way for me, but I can wait Yuuri, you don't need to force yourself”  
Yuuri gave props to him. He lasted a record of almost ten seconds before breaking over in laughter. His cock was now limp in pants but damn if that didn't keep him from having the fun of his life.  
“You think you are the one forcing me?” Yuuri laughed. It was a honest to god fit of crackles a few snorts escaping him out of the absurdity of the situation.  
“Well I mean…” Viktor was red in the cheeks, the man that had been fondling his ass like it was his mission in life replaced by the lovably inexperienced man that Yuuri was starting to like everyday more.  
“Viktor” Yuuri tried to call his attention, forcing himself to stay serious even if it was just for a matter of seconds. “I would never do something I’m not prepared for. You and no one else would. So you can rest assured that anything we do or not do is completely under my consent”  
Viktor still seemed to consider it, thumb caressing Yuuri’s thought as he thought about it.  
“I still feel like we should wait until you are eighteen. For you to have sex I mean” he mused.  
It was the second time today Yuuri failed to keep a straight face. Or anything straight for that matter.  
“Viktor Nikiforov” Yuuri wheezed “I’ve taken more dicks to this day than I’m able to remember. So I applaud you chivalry and incomparable self control, but it kinda went wasted a long time ago”  
Viktor opens his eyes wide at that, eyes roaming every inch of Yuuri like he was trying to find the clues of his past encounters.  
“You are full s surprises aren't you, Yuuri Katsuki” he chuckled after a moment, reaching out to peek on his lips, “How naive of me!” he lamented himself, kiss after kiss all over Yuuri’s face until he was reduced to fit of giggles “seduced by this heartless Casanova in want for my body just until he finds someone new!”  
Yuri couldn't take this man,he thought as they rolled into the sofa in laughter. What had he done to deserve such a man?  
“Well my dear naive mistress,” Yuuri said once the laughter had died “today is not the day I take you on that offer as my recourses have positively died after this encounter” Yuuri said in a mock gallant voice, referring of course to his cock who had lost all interest in anything after their conversation.  
“Oh” Viktor sighed, cheeks tinted red again as he tried to back down into his side of the sofa. In a hunch Yuuri raised his knee just at the lever of his crotch. Viktor’ breath hitched for a moment. And yeah, Yuuri could feel what was quite noticeable an erection in his pants.  
“But it seems like your have not” Yuuri mused. And idea sprang to his mind, and a mischievous smile formed in his face. “Worry not, I have the perfect remedy for your case”  
He slung a knee over Viktor maneuvering the both of then on to the past position they had been in, and Yuuri could now perfectly feel what was going on under him. His hands soaring over Viktor's abbs, just a faint touch before he got to the main event, his hand fondling Viktor through the denim. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat knowing what he was about to do.  
Viktor stared at him in awe, swallowing down as he watched him.  
“Let me take care of your Viktor” Yuuri whispered just close enough for the two of them to hear.  
“Yuuri what…?” but before Viktor ended Yuuri had already dropped to his knees, face just at the same level of his crotch, Yuuri sneaked his hands to the back of Viktor's ass, he needed him close for this.  
“Don't worry” Yuuri smiled “It will all be okay”  
His hands expertly unbuckled his belt, a moment to caress him one more time before he undid the zipper. It was like unwrapping a present, and Yuuri was getting every time more exited for what waited inside.   
He yanked the pants down to the floor. Yuuri didn’t like anything in his way when he did this.  
And sure enough he could already see Viktor hard against his stomach, the black fabric of his briefs tight around his cock, a trail of silver hair peeking out just enough.  
He spread Viktor's legs gently, just enough for him to get easily where he wanted.   
Yuuri glanced up to see Viktor who was potentially paralyzed, Yuuri kissed the inside of his tight to reassure him. He was going to love this.  
His mouth soon found Viktor, tongue hot over the fabric, a bit of precum that had transpired salty over his tongue. He gave a slight open mouthed suck. His mouth sounding lewd as he separated and he could see Viktor was quite on the bridge.  
It was fine by him. Yuuri was getting impatient.  
He yanked the trousers down, Viktor’ cock springing free; tall and proud in front of his face.   
Yuuri had seen lots of cocks, that was the inevitable truth, but he could quite honestly said he liked Viktor, big but not uncomfortably massive, thick, the purple head leaking precum, veins prominent in the under side.  
His hands wrapped around it, an experimental jerk just to see how it fit around his hand. Yuuri was already falling in love with the more lower parts of this man.  
Not being able to wait more, he placed the head in his tongue, a small flick over the slit, salty and hot, and his eyes reached up to see Viktor once again. He was potentially red to his ears, hands clasped over his mouth to not let any sound scape him.  
“Don’t look anywhere else Viktor” he instructed him, voice firm just millimeters away from his cock.  
And he closed his mouth around it.  
The tip was thick enough for Yuuri to already feel his lisps stretching, his tongue flat against the under side as he hollowed his cheeks around it. Over him he could hear a small moan scaling Viktor's lips. Oh and Yuuri was barely starting.  
His hand reached down to work the rest of the shaft, the other one fondling his testicles, fingers kneading them gently as Yuuri worked himself down.  
Drool escaping from his lips the room was soon engulfed by the wet sounds of Viktor's cock in his lips, the slurp he heard everytime he sucked with force, Viktor's moans escaping over his hands everytime he did something new.  
He moaned around it. Viktor's pleasure was like alcohol to him, making him bolder, making him ready to try though after thing, to show Viktor the pleasure he had been depriving himself of.  
He went off of him, Viktor's cock shiny and wet as they were still connected by mix of spit and cum.  
He continued to stroke him, eyes laced with lust as he caressed the cock against his cheek.  
“How does it feel Viktor” he kissed it almost fondly. “Is it good?” he asked tongue wet as he licked all the way down. “You must use your words Viktor”  
The man in question was turned into a mess of moans and red, no coherent sounds leaving his lips.  
Yuuri went down and sucked on his balls. Slurping and taking them into his mouth like it was candy.  
“Words Viktor” he reminded him as he let a long moan and Yuuri sucked harder.  
“Yes Yuuri!” he exclaimed strained.  
“Yes what” Yuuri asked not done yet humming around him while his fingers toyed his slit.  
“It feels good” he moaned. “It feels better than anything”  
“Even Ymir” Yuuri pushed not ready to drop the subject from earlier.  
“Even Ymir!” he exclaimed way past the point of reason.  
“Good boy” Yuuri smiled.  
He swallowed him all down. His throat clenching around the length, tears at the corners of his eyes, and his nose twitching in the hair of Viktor's pubes.  
He hummed happily. It was good. It was so good. Filling his mouth entirely. Making him full, so so very full.  
“Yuuri I, I’m gonna…” Viktor tried to say between breaths.  
Yuuri released him just as he came, cum spilling all over his face and mouth, some of it over his glasses and cheeks. Warm.  
Yuuri turned to look at Viktor dumbfounded, and Viktor stared back at him cheeks red and face conflicted.  
“Well” Yuuri broke the mood. “Thats going to be one hell of a bitch to clean”  
“Yuuri I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to come on your face! I…”  
“Viktor” Yuuri interrupted his rant. “I’m not mad you came on my face. I kinda like it actually.” he laughed. “But you better give me some cold water and towels before it crusts in my glasses”  
“Coming right back!” he rushed out of the couch, cock still hanging and almost tripping over his pants.   
Yuuri sat back against the couch, eyes trailing to the hundred and one family photos staring back at him, accusing him of tainting a married man. He swiped the cum out of his face with a finger and sucked in it. Was he guilty yet?   
No. He. Didn't think so at least.  
In fact, Yuuri though glancing down at where he himself had come untouched, it was the best damn blowjob he had ever done in his life.  
“Here are the things Yuuri!” Viktor rushed back into the room and Yuuri focused in cleaning his glasses.   
What was the point if he came back from his neighbors home with cum stained glasses.  
“So…” Viktor tried to approach the subject. “That was, uhn, quite…”  
“You liked it so much your dick almost fell of? You had a dick epiphany” Yuuri tried.   
“Yeah” Viktor sighed slumping back against the sofa with him. “We are going to hell aren't we?” he asked him with chuckle looking fondly into his eyes.  
Yuuri smiled at him, lips still stained  with cum as he kissed him sweetly.  
“Save me the best spot then”

 


End file.
